A Romantic Story About Shuhua
by flareeon
Summary: Sebuah cerita remake dari cerita asli "A Romantic Story About Serena" karya Santhy Agatha. Dengan peran Guanlin, Shuhua dan Seonho di dalamnya. Rated dewasa. Sinopsis ada di dalam beserta kata pengantar sebelum membaca cerita. GUANLIN/SHUHUA/SEONHO/GUANHUA/SEONHUA/CUBE/CUBE FAMILY/Lai Guanlin/Yeh Shuhua/Yoo Seonho/Wanna One
1. Author's Note

Halo. Disini Jeli selaku _author_. Saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan karya-karya Santhy Agatha, seorang penulis Indonesia berbakat yang menulis banyak kisah luar biasa.

Saya ingin membagi cerita beliau kepada para _readers_ dengan _pairing_ saya sendiri. Oleh karena itu saya membuat sebuah cerita _remake_ dari cerita-cerita beliau.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa cerita _remake_ adalah sebuah cerita yang dirombak. Saya tidak memplagiat cerita tersebut karena saya mencantumkan pengarang dan judul asli dari cerita ini. Saya seutuhnya hanya mengubah nama karakter dan penyesuaian IC dengan cerita originalnya. Saya sarankan untuk turut membaca cerita asli dari beliau. Tersedia di wattpad (SanthyAgatha) atau website lainnya.

Cerita beliau yang saya _remake_ berasal dari sebuah seri bernama _Passionate of Love_ yang sebenarnya memilik 4 seri. namun saya hanya merombak yang pertama, berjudul; _A Romantic Story About Serena_.

Ber _genre_ dewasa. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena semua _cast_ disini masih _underage._ Namun, setelah banyak pertimbangan dan pemantauan, ternyata di wattpad juga banyak tokoh _underage_ yang dijadikan pemeran dewasa. Jika suatu waktu cerita ini hanya akan menuai komentar negatif, saya siap untuk meng _unpublish_ cerita ini.

Kisah yang aslinya diperankan oleh tokoh bernama Damian dan Serena akan saya adaptasikan menjadi Guanlin dan Shuhua.

Saya ingin meminta izin kepada Santhy Agatha untuk membuat _remake_ dari kisah-kisahnya, namun beliau sudah tidak aktif lagi sejak 2013. Saya bingung harus minta izin bagaimana, jadi saya hanya mencantumkan akun wattpad aslinya.

Jika ada masukan mungkin, bisa langsung di komen atau berkirim pesan langsung dengan saya. Dan untuk yang hendak mengkritik, dijaga tata bahasanya agar tidak menimbulkan sakit hati yang berujung perselisihan.

Bagi yang tidak menyukai _pairing_ nya bisa bilang pada saya siapa tahu saya terpikir untuk mengganti karakternya. Atau bisa langsung keluar dari cerita ini.

Sekian dari saya,

-Jeli.


	2. Prolog

Dalam hidupnya, impian Shuhua hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Seonho kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Seonho yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Guanlin, seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan... Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Shuhua membutuhkan Guanlin lebih demi menyelamatkan Seonho, sedangkan Guanlin membutuhkan Shuhua untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Shuhua.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan... Akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Shuhua harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Guanlin, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Seonho, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.


	3. 1

Shuhua menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkuasa itu seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya, dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Shuhua tersenyum kecut.

 _Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja,_ desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk, Shuhua menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari desainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini. Temperaturnya diatur senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma cendana yang menenangkan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan, ups!! Salah. Semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia.

Lalu tatapannya itu, tatapannya itu!! Sangat mengerikan. Mata obsidian itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Shuhua membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara mereka. Shuhua mengangkat dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan " _Well, aku sudah disini, sekarang apalagi?_ " kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata obsidian mengerutkan alis gusar melihat tingkah berani Shuhua, mulutnya menipis.

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan di proyek kali ini."

 _Akhirnya!!_ Shuhua menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan." Sebenarnya Shuhya tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau memunculkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu??" Lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendengar jawaban Shuhua, "Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang itu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan??"

Shuhua membalas tatapan garang lelaki itu dengan tak kalah garang, "Orang yang Anda bilang klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut Anda, saya, sebagai _supervisor_ yang bertugas dilapangan hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya??!"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata obsidian itu benar benar membuat Shuhua sebal.

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai _supervisor_ dan seorang _supervisor_ bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukannya mengusirnya," jawab lelaki itu tenang.

"Jadi menurut Anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata?!"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan dapat memberikan keuntungan, dalam hal apapun." Si mata obsidian mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

 _Cukup sudah!_ Shuhua menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang, Anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya!"

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalaupun si mata obsidian itu kaget dengan keputusan impulsif Shuhua, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Shuhua dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa makin hening, dan Shuhua menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus.

Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul di sudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tampak begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu, Nona Shuhua. Mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai di sini."

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya.

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang Nona Shuhua, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu dengan tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya, saya akan dengan senang hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran dirimu."

Wajah Shuhua benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahannya tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan mengenai pinjaman itu. Dan si mata obsidian tadi menanyai apakah dia bisa membayar pinjamannya secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Shuhua mengernyit seolah kesakitan. Ya Tuhan, itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia sedang dalam kekalutan besar dan membutuhkan lebih banyak uang untuk... cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang lebih jauh.

Si mata obsidian mendengus menghina melihat kebekuan Shuhua.

"Oke saya asumsikan kau tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita lajang seperti Anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya."

Senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jadi, selama kau masih berhutang pada perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya sayalah, yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu!!!"

Shuhua menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap.

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya disini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini! Sekarang mohon ijin permisi, saya akan kembali bekerja!"

 **~J~**

Guanlin menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan mata.

Bukan salah gadis itu jika sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, tidak! Bukan cuma panas, kau sekarang benar-benar terbakar, _man_!!

"Yeh Shuhua."

Guanlin menggumamkan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka penuh perhitungan.

 _Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Shuhua,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Guanlin mengingat saat dia pertama kali melihat Shuhua, biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan wanita, para wanitalah yang biasanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Meski suka berganti ganti wanita, Guanlin dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dan tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun terlalu dekat, baginya wanita hanyalah tempat penyaluran gairahnya dan dia akan membayar itu dengan perhiasan mahal, pakaian mewah dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya, dan itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi dirinya dan wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi Shuhua... Gadis itu sudah 2 tahun bekerja sebagai _supervisor_ lapangan disini, dan Guanlin bahkan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.

 _Yah, tentu saja!_ Guanlin mendengus.

Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan _supervisor_ lapangan.

Dan entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Shuhua, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting di lokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pameran pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung, maka secara impulsif diputuskannya untuk mampir. Manajer pameran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

Lalu gadis itu muncul.

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian kerja yang efisien dan _make up_ sederhana, Shuhua jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang selalu seksi dan spektakuler serta berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Guanlin bagaikan disadarkan ketika melihat Shuhua, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik, gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Shuhua sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu.

Guanlin menyadari ia mulai terobsesi pada Shuhua, dimanapun ia berada, kapanpun ia ada, ia selalu mencari gadis itu.Tak mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Shuhua, hingga seolah-olah gadis itu merupakan eksistensi kehidupannya. Bahkan demi hal itu, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Shuhua semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat Shuhua.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Guanlin pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah karena hormon, aroma atau yang lainnya, mungkin Shuhua salah satu diantaranya.

 _Ini hanyalah masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu nafsu ini dipuaskan,_ gumam Guanlin dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan dahi berkerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan di mejanya.

Yah, sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman Shuhua, kelihatannya gadis ini sangat konsumtif dan menyukai uang, dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti akan sangat mudah menarik gadis itu ke ranjangnya, dan setelah dia terpuaskan, pasti akan lega sekali bisa terlepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

 **~J~**

"Bagaimana kondisinya, suster?"

Shuhua baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

Perawat itu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Shuhua. Dari Shuhua masih gadis polos yang kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi gadis tegar yang penuh semangat dan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang mungkin terlalu berat untuknya.

 _Kasihan sekali kau,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kondisinya baik, Shuhua. Tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini, dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan."

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?" Mata Shuhua melebar bahagia. "Terimakasih, Suster Hyuna. Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu!"

Shuhua memasuki ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang, terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin.

Shuhua duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus, sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari lelaki itu, ya, cincin yang sama yang melingkar di jarinya, lelaki ini adalah Seonho, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabarmu, sayang?" gumamnya penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin-mesin pemonitor detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar.

Shuhua mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi.

Saat itu persiapan pernikahan mereka, Seonho sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Shuhua, dan Seonho tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri sehingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses.

 _"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu."_ Begitu ucapan syukur Seonho dulu ketika Shuhua menerima lamarannya. Shuhua begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya. Sebagai anak tunggal, orang tuanya memang sedikit lebih protektif padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Seonho dan menerima Seonho dengan tangan terbuka.

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi itu terjadi. Shuhua sedang melakukan pengepasan gaun pengantin, pernikahan mereka tinggal sebulan lagi. Ketika itu Seonho menelpon, karena Shuhua meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orangtua Shuhua di bandara orang tua Shuhua baru pulang dari tugas dinas ayah Shuhua di Taipei.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Shuhua menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti dan waktunya bersamaan dengan jadwal _fitting_ baju pengantin, Shuhua meminta bantuan Seonho. Seonho tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Seonho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, tugas sepele seperti menjemput orangtua di bandara terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Kami akan menuju ke tempat _fitting_ baju segera setelah sampai, lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama, tapi _ups_! _Noona_ 'kan tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak, nanti baju pengantin itu tak akan cukup sebulan lagi,"' candanya dengan riang.

Shuhua sempat merajuk tapi kemudian Seonho bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi.

" _Noona_ tahu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan orangtua _noona_... Aku merindukan mereka."

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya.

"Aku janji, segera setelah kami dekat tempat _noona_ , aku akan menelpon _noona_ , jadi _noona_ bisa siap-siap di depan. _Bye,_ calon pengantinku, _I love you._ "

Itulah saat terakhir Seonho menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Dan telepon itulah awal dari rentetan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian bukanlah Seonho yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Seonho menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol. Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, Ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Seonho sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras di kepalanya.

Shuhua menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot mengurusi pemakaman ayahnya sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu dan tunangannya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya. Shuhua harus menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Seonho mengalami koma serta tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, ketegaran Shuhua runtuhlah sudah, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi yang menerjangnya sudah tidak dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis.

Lalu Suster Hyuna datang, seorang perawat yang sangat keibuan. Suster itulah yang membantu Shuhua agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuat Shuhua sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Seonho untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Shuhua bangkit, menyadari bahawa dia sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Seonho, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dan mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Seonho tidak murah, Shuhua segera bergerak cepat. Dijualnya rumah keluarganya, dan dikumpulkannya semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat _kost_ yang mungil memahami bahwa efisiensi sangatlah penting. Lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih bagus.

"Berjuanglah untuk bertahan, Hoho, karena aku akan berjuang untukmu," tekad Shuhua dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang hampir dua tahun lebih berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Shuhua sudah habis, bahkan dia harus menanggung hutang ke perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Seonho, dan tunangannya tercinta itu masih belum sadar juga.

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan bosku." Shuhua memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Seonho, menceritakan kisah kehidupannya sehari-hari pada Seonho, "Matanya senada dengan batu obsidian dan dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tahu, Hoho? Dia sama sekali tak menghargai moralitas, kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjunjung tinggi moralitas."

Shuhua terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu direbahkannya kepalanya di ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Seonho. "Aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku di tempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu."

Diluar pintu, Suster Hyuna yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Betapa tegarnya gadis itu, betapa hebatnya dia, selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapat jawaban, tapi semangatnya sama sekali tidak pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Shuhua bercakap-cakap searah dengan Seonho, lalu ketika Suster Hyuna mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Shuhua bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya dahi Seonho penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur. Besok aku akan kesini dan menengokmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Hoho."

Shuhua lalu menemui Suster Hyuna yang masih menunggu di luar. Suster itu menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Shuhua.

"Ini _mie_ goreng kesukaanmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, pasti kau tak sempat makan malam."

"Terima kasih, suster." Shuhua memeluk wanita yang selama dua tahun ini telah menjadi sandaran hatinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau pasti kecapekan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Shuhua menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum riang.

"Aku harus terus bekerja, suster. Apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima."

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Shuhua harus melunasi biaya perawatan Seonho yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya.

Suster Hyuna memandang Shuhua dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter memperbolehkan Seonho dirawat dirumah..."

"Tidak!" Shuhua memandang Suster Hyuna dengan ngeri. "Seonho 'kan sering mengalami serangan. Aku tidak mau Seonho kenapa-kenapa, di sini adalah tempat Seonho akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapa pun biayanya."

Suster Hyuna memandang Shuhua dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa bisa keras kepalanya gadis itu jika dia sudah punya kemauan.

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa dimakan _mie_ nya. Dan ingat Shuhua, kalau kau kekurangan uang, aku punya simpanan uang yang..."

Shuhua memeluk Suster Hyuna sekali lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Anda tahu suster, bantuan suster sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi saya harus berterimakasih.."

 **~J~**

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Shuhua menunggu di halte bus dengan panik, hujan deras akan menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bis yang dia tunggu tak kunjung kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun makin deras hingga pemandangan di depannya makin kabur, orang-orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Shuhua masih berdiri sambil mencengkeram payungnya erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap-harap cemas, dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini, manajer lapangannya yang galak itu pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan _meeting_ pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan dia tidak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _mercedes_ hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat didepan Shuhua. Mulanya Shuhua tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Shuhua hampir terlonjak karena kaget.

"Masuklah."

Mulanya Shuhua ingin mendamprat siapapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengan seenaknya mengira Shuhua adalah wanita gampangan yang mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika Shuhua merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pegemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Mata obsidian yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya. Yah, kalau tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugaannya tidak salah.

"Ayo masuk, kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu, kita kan searah." Guanlin agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Shuhua masih berdiri ragu-ragu, perjalanan ke kantor kan jauh dan lama, Shuhua merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan, lagipula... Shuhua melirik dengan cemas ke arah payungnya, payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air...

"Masuk Shuhua! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu! Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat! Masuk, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu..."

Suara geram Guanlinlah yang menyadarkan Shuhua dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Guanlin.

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Guanlin langsung menginjak gas menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Shuhua berubah pikiran.

Guanlin melirik sedikit pada Shuhua yang memandang cemas pada payung yang meneteskan air di tangannya.

"Taruh saja di tempat dibelakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya, dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Secara otomatis Shuhua menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan wadah plastik silinder ditengah jok belakang. Mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Shuhua meletakkan payung itu disana. Lebih baik daripada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Shuhua menyadari bahwa sudut mata Guanlin melirik ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Guanlin tersenyum miring.

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu tumpangan," gumamnya tenang.

Shuhua membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya mulutnya menutup lagi. Tidak disadarinya napas Guanlin yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya.

"Rumahmu di daerah sini, ya?"

Suaran Guanlin entah kenapa berubah jadi serak hingga Shuhua otomatis menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Iya saya kost di daerah sini," jawabnya setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Guanlin mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kost?" Kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan olehnya? "Kalau begitu di mana orangtuamu?"

"Orangtua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian," jawab Shuhua otomatis. "Presdir, mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan kaki saja."

Guanlin mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka dengan ide itu.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi 'kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang yang melihat saya turun dari mobil Anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Seperti kita melakukan seks yang hebat semalam, dan pagi ini berangkat kerja bersama-sama?"

Wajah Shuhua memucat mendengar ucapan Guanlin yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar, Shuhua. Kau dikenal sangat menjunjung moralitas dikantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu." Suara Guanlin terdengar sinis dan mengejek, "Lagipula..." Kali ini Guanlin sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Shuhua dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Semua orang tahu siapa aku, dan seperti apa pacar-pacarku, mereka tahu persis bahwa kau bahkan tak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe wanita kesukaanku. Lagipula, aku 'kan tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?"

Detik itu juga Shuhua menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyukai bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram, Shuhua menggertakkan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela luar.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Ketika Guanlin memarkir mobilnya di parkir direksi, Shuhua segera turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan, meninggalkan Guanlin yang masih di mobil.

Untunglah lobi sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan resepsionis saja yang ada di sana, jadi tak perlu kuatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Shuhua melihat jam besar yang terpasang di lobi, dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Dia terlambat, manajernya pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangannya, rekannya menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Shuhua yang acak-acakan dengan rambut dan baju setengah basah.

"Pak Manajer menunggumu, dia bilang kalau kau datang langsung saja ke ruangannya."

Shuhua mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar ke mejanya untuk meletakkan tas dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan sang manajer.

"Masuk," gumam suara dari dalam.

Shuhua melangkah masuk sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, wajah Pak Manajer bukannya masam, melainkan sangat ramah, dia bahkan mempersilahkan Shuhua duduk dengan bersemangat.

"Saya mengerti mengapa kau terlambat, Shuhua. Tadi CEO kita, Tuan Guanlin menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya. Yah, saya tidak menyalahkanmu. Cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini bukan?"

Shuhua hanya tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembar-gemborkan sang manajer. Begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Pak Presdir ketika sedang menunggu bus dan Tuan Guanlin menawari saya tumpangan."

"Hebat Shuhua, hebat. Ternyata insiden kecil kemarin yang menyebabkan Pak Presdir sendiri sampai turun tangan memanggilmu itu malah menguntungkan bagi divisi kita. Pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan kita, bayangkan! Dia mengenalimu dan bahkan mau menawarimu tumpangan!"

Shuhua merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu, memangnya Guanlin itu siapa? Memang dia CEO perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan mereka merupakan cabang dari perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Jerman. Dan Guanlin sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal di salah satu perusahaan mereka di Jerman, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di Korea. Gosipnya, lelaki itu menganggap bahwa memimpin cabang mereka di Korea dengan perbedaan budaya dan segala keeksotisannya merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga sama seperti mereka? Seharusnya Pak Manajer tak perlu segirang ini.

"Eh, kalau begitu pak, saya ijin kembali sebentar ke meja saya untuk mengambil bahan _meeting_ kita pagi ini," gumam Shuhua memotong kalimat sang manajer yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Lai Guanlin dan betapa beruntungnya Shuhua.

Ketika Shuhua hendak melangkah pergi, sang manajer sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Shuhua. Tadi Presdir berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya. Dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya."

 **.**

 **Selesai chapter 1. Jika ada _typo_ dan semacamnya seperti lupa mengganti nama karakter bisa langsung di komen. Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**


	4. 2

_Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh_ office boy _untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu._ Apalagi Shuhua tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk.

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Tuan Guanlin adalah _workaholic_ sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

 _Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh, aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya,_ pikir Shuhua sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam _lift_ yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Guanlin.

 _Lift_ terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Shuhua dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Guanlin hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Tuan Guanlin sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu Anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan Anda lewat _intercom_ dan beliau mempersilahkan Anda langsung masuk," gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

 **~J~**

Guanlin baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Shuhua tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Shuhua begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Shuhua sampai terlambat.

 _Yah, mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku… Atau malah jengkel?_ Guanlin tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Shuhua akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Guanlin termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah _kost_ , bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi,

 _'Saya tinggal sendirian'_ , begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar _kost_ , untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

 _Apakah dia sakit?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, dada Guanlin langsung merasa nyeri.

 _Tidak!_ Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi _test_ kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Guanlin menyimpulkan. _Yeah_ , segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Guanlin rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Shuhua mau asal Shuhua mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Shuhua yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika _intercom_ berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Shuhua.

Guanlin menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Shuhua pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Kata Pak Manajer Anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal," gumam Shuhua sopan ketika Guanlin mempersilahkannya duduk.

Guanlin tidak menjawab hingga Shuhua menatap Guanlin bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Pak?"

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung," gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "Ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya."

 _Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya?_ Shuhua mengerutkan kening.

Ketika Guanlin sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Shuhua segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan Anda, permisi Tuan," gumamnya setengah berbalik.

"Tunggu, Shuhua."

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Shuhua membalikkan tubuh.

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Shuhua.

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi," gumamnya misterius.

Shuhua mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang…?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah."

Mulut Shuhua ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku mmm… Bukan kekasih… Apa ya, istilahnya di Korea? Wanita simpanan?"

Guanlin tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi _shock_ Shuhua.

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku." Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu. "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat _kost_ kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal, baju-baju rancangan desainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Shuhua karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Shuhua? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Ketika Guanlin akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Shuhua sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri. Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?!Kepadanya!! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas…."

 _PLAAAKKK!!!_

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Guanlin terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Berani-beraninya Anda!!" Napas Shuhua terengah-engah. "Berani-beraninya Anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya!! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa?? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan…" Suara Shuhua terhenti melihat ekspresi Guanlin.

"Menjijikkan katamu?" Jika tadi Guanlin tak marah karena tamparan Shuhua, sekarang dia benar-benar marah "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan…"

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan…"

Entah bagaimana Shuhua mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Shuhua setengah berlari menuju pintu.

Tapi terlambat, Guanlin bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Shuhua berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Guanlin mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya di pintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le…. Lepaskan saya!!! Atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut Anda atas pelecehan…"

Guanlin tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Shuhua, bibir Guanlin mencari-cari bibir Shuhua, tubuhnya makin menekan Shuhua ke pintu.

Shuhua menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Guanlin hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Guanlin menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Shuhua di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Guanlin tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Shuhua. Sampai kemudian ketika Shuhua membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Guanlin memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Guanlin melumat bibir Shuhua seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Shuhua yang selembut madu.

Shuhua terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Guanlin untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Shuhua, makin mendorong Shuhua ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Shuhua, lidah Guanlin mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba, mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Shuhua.

Shuhua mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu. Tapi Guanlin begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Shuhua. Guanlin mengerang dalam ciumannya. O _h ya Tuhan nikmat sekali!_ Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket. Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Guanlin menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Shuhua sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Guanlin mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Shuhua merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini… Ya Tuhan, Seonho tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini. Seonho…Ya Tuhan!!

Shuhua mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Guanlin. Mulut Guanlin yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Shuhua mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Shuhua bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Guanlin masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Shuhua, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Shuhua. Mata Guanlin tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Shuhua sinarnya begitu tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong…."

Dengan tiba-tiba Shuhua mendorong Guanlin hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Guanlin dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar bajingan!! Kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!! Kau begitu menjijikkan!!!"

Suara Shuhua semakin serak karena menahan tangis. _Jangan… Jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis, Shuhua! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu!_ Desisnya dalam hati.

Guanlin memandang Shuhua dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!!"

Shuhua setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Shuhua yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Shuhua tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dengan langkah berderap, Shuhua memasuki _lift_ meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Guanlin mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Guanlin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Guanlin tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sumsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Guanlin mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Guanlin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

 _Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu?_ Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

 _Tidak!_ Dengan cepat Guanlin menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Guanlin tidak pernah salah. Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Shuhua, Guanlin mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling Eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Shuhua hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Guanlin menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Shuhua barusan, menjijikkan katanya??

"Lihat saja, Shuhua. Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu," sumpah Guanlin dalam hati.

 **~J~**

Suasana hati Shuhua benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Shuhua merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Guanlin tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Hyuna menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau, Shu?! Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Shuhua langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Seonho dirawat.

Suster Hyuna tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Shuhua terpaku di depan ruangan Seonho dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Seonho.

Suster Hyuna tiba dibelakang Shuhua dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, Shuhua. Kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Seonho dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Shuhua. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Seonho kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Shuhua mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. _Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Hoho…._

Shuhua memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Hyuna memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Shuhua menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Shuhua makin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?" Suara Shuhua gemetar, ketakutan.

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang.

"Seonho pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya, Shuhua."

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Shuhua mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris. "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!!"

Tubuh Shuhua menjadi lunglai, untung suster Hyuna menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipinya.

"Apakah… Apakah tidak ada cara lain…?"

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin.

"Seonho dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi. Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin, Shuhua."

Shuhua menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Seonho selamat." Suaranya mulai gemetar. "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut, dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Shuhua menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah-olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki tiga ratus juta, Shuhua."

 **~J~**

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itu pun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Shuhua tak peduli.

 _Dimana dia??!_

Shuhua menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

 _Ya Tuhan… Dimana dia??!_

Shuhua menatap mobil _mercedes_ mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari Jumat.

Dan Shuhua menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Shuhua tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya.

Lalu pintu _lobby_ itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Shuhua melangkah keluar.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Guanlin melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi.

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Shuhua. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Guanlin menyadari bahwa Shuhualah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai Anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?"

Sebenarnya Guanlin sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa… Saya… Ingin bicara dengan Anda..."

Guanlin mengernyit menyadari suara Shuhua yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan? Berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Guanlin melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah satpam itu jauh, Guanlin menatap Shuhua dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan!! Tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Shuhua ragu, tapi Guanlin benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Guanlin.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak," gumamnya sombong.

Shuhua menatap Guanlin penuh tekad meski gemetaran.

"Sa… Saya menawarkan diri kepada Anda, Anda boleh memiliki saya semau Anda".

Guanlin menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?" gumamnya mengejek.

Wajah Shuhua pucat pasi, kata-kata Guanlin bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, _demi Seonho,_ tekadnya dalam hati.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi."

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa??!"

Guanlin membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Shuhua, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Shuhua hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Guanlin melembut.

"Oke, berapa?"

Shuhua mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu

Guanlin mendesah tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan." Dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu."

Shuhua menelan ludah.

"Ti..Tiga ratus… Juta.."

"Apa?" Guanlin membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta." Kali ini Shuhua berhasil terdengar mantap.

Guanlin mengernyit jijik.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu??!"

"I.. Itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu Anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" desis Guanlin. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko."

"Kalau begitu Anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini."

Shuhua mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah-olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Guanlin terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Shuhua, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula…" Ia memandang Shuhua dengan tatapan menghina. "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam."

Guanlin hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Shuhua.

"Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku."

Shuhua langsung panik melihat Guanlin membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya. Tidak!! Oh Tidak !! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya!! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Shuhua untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Seonho!!

Dengan setengah histeris, Shuhua melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak.

Ditariknya lengan Guanlin, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Shuhua berjinjit, merangkul kepala Guanlin dan mencium bibirnya.

Tubuh Guanlin kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Guanlin langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Shuhua, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Guanlin sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Guanlin menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Shuhua. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Guanlin benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Guanlin baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Shuhua yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Guanlin masih memeluk pinggang Shuhua, setengah mengangkat Shuhua, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Guanlin menatap Shuhua tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang.

Well _, cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar,_ geram Guanlin dalam hati.

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Shuhua, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya.

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani."

Guanlin menatap Shuhua geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! Malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli."

 **Tiati chapter 3 ada "that things"nya. Persiapkan mental bacanya. Yang belum cukup umur dosa tanggung sendiri yaa ㅋㅋㅋ**


	5. 3

**WARNING!! _Chapter_ ini ada 'sesuatu'nya. Bagi yang belum cukup umur harap kebijaksanaannya dalam melanjutkan. Maaf untuk kesalahan edit nama. Kalau ada nama yang salah tulis bisa langsung dikasih tau, ya~ Ada _author's note_ juga di bawah. Dibaca yaaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

Shuhua melirik Guanlin agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Guanlin akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Seonho yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Guanlin kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika…

Shuhua terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Guanlin sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Shuhua yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo," gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Shuhua untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Guanlin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki _lobby_ hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Guanlin.

Bahkan di dalam _lift_ pun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Shuhua terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Guanlin hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar." Lalu lelaki itu melirik Shuhua dengan sinis. "Sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat."

"Ta… Tapi, saya tidak membawa baju…"

Guanlin sengaja menatap Shuhua dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Shuhua merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan di tempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di _laundry_ , sementara itu…."

Guanlin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "Malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya."

Kalau wajah Shuhua bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Guanlin.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Shuhua setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Shuhua merasa sedikit aman. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Guanlin, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Shuhua melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan _shower_ air panas.

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Shuhua menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Seonho, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman _shower_.

 _Maafkan aku, Hoho. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu._

 **~J~**

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Shuhua memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Shuhua melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Guanlin tak sabar.

"Yaaa… Sebentar lagi saya selesai," Shuhua menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

 _Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang??_

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Shuhua keluar dari kamar mandi, Guanlin sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Shuhua memakai jubah mandi, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu," gumam Guanlin mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Shuhua duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Guanlin sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Shuhua.

Shuhua menatap Guanlin ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Guanlin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Shuhua dengan hati-hati melirik Guanlin dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai. Jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Shuhua malu.

"Shuhua?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Shuhua hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Guanlin, "A… Apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Shuhua menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya, "Ti.. Tidak.. Saya hanya sedang berpikir."

Guanlin tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Shuhua.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku."

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Shuhua tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Guanlin menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Shuhua, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya. "Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu, lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi."

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Shuhua tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Shuhua hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Shuhua, sangat kontras dengan Guanlin yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Shuhua mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di _shower_.

Ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Shuhua sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Guanlin mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Shuhua yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Guanlin semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Guanlin, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

 _Tidak!!_ geram Guanlin dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Guanlin naik ke ranjang di belakang Shuhua yang memunggunginya. Lalu diraihnya pundak Shuhua, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Guanlin.

Guanlin melihat sekelumit ketakutan di dalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Shuhua menghadap dirinya. "Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur," geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Shuhua.

Dan… Meledaklah, Guanlin merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Shuhua menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Guanlin tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Guanlin teringat ciuman Shuhua yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. _Tidak!!_ putusnya dalam hati. _Mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman. Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!!_

Shuhua masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya. Guanlin sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi semakin gelap.

"Aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu… Ah, kau tidak tahu betapa aku…" Suara Guanlin tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Shuhua lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Guanlin itu membuat pipi Shuhua merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Guanlin menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Shuhua mengerang.

Guanlin menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Shuhua lembut, "Sakitkah?" bisiknya parau

Shuhua terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Guanlin tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Shuhua, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Shuhua yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya.

"Oh, indahnya.." bisik Guanlin serak, membiarkan Shuhua memalingkan muka dengan malu di bawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Guanlin yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Shuhua, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Guanlin begitu ahli sedang Shuhua sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu. Tubuh Guanlin yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Shuhua yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Shuhua makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Shuhua merasakan kejantanan Guanlin, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Shuhua membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Guanlin di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis… Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya" geram Guanlin pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Shuhua. "Kau sudah siap," erang Guanlin. "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku…"

Jantung Shuhua berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Guanlin yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Shuhua memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya. _Demi kamu Seonho,_ bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Shuhua, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Shuhua mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Guanlin dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Guanlin untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Shuhua yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Shuhua, Guanlin sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Shuhua dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Shuhua bukan wanita gampangan, Guanlin adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Shuhua, Guanlin mengalihkan perhatian Shuhua denga cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Shuhua dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Shuhua terengah-engah dan Guanlin melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Guanlin tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Guanlin tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Shuhua.

"Sssh… Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.." Dengan lembut Guanlin menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Shuhua, lalu berhenti di pinggul Shuhua, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya…" Suara Guanlin terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Shuhua dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Shuhua.

Shuhua berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Guanlin menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Guanlin dengan keras. Tetapi Guanlin tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Shuhua. Dengan perlahan, Guanlin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Shuhua terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Shuhua semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Guanlin sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Shuhua, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Shuhua. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Guanlin mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Shuhua menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Guanlin makin kencang, Guanlin sadar, dia telah membuat Shuhua mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Shuhua saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak di bawahnya. Dan Guanlin benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Shuhua.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Guanlin merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus-menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti, erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Shuhua.

 **~J~**

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow!"

Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Guanlin, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Shuhua.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Shuhua, diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata obsidian yang tajam, yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau…" Guanlin berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Shuhua tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Guanlin menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Shuhua dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Shuhua ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Guanlin bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Shuhua, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah. Kasihan. Kasihan Shuhuanya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Shuhua yang bergelung di pelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Shuhua berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Guanlin mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya…

 **~J~**

Shuhua merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh… Memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan-pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Shuhua terlonjak duduk, lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Shuhua menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Guanlin yang duduk di sofa, tepat di hadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Shuhua.

Sekali lagi Shuhua benar-benar malu, Guanlin sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Shuhua… Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu."

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Shuhua yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang."

Tatapan Guanlin berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat _meeting_ di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya," tanya Guanlin tanpa ampun.

Shuhua duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Guanlin melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

 _Tentu saja Guanlin sengaja!_ seru Shuhua dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Shuhua benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Guanlin percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Seonho disini. Jangan sampai Guanlin tahu tentang Seonhonya. Dia harus melindungi Seonho dari lelaki kejam seperti Guanlin, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Guanlin kepada Seonho hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Shuhua menegakkan dagunya, "Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan Anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri Anda."

Rahang Guanlin mengeras mendengar jawaban Shuhua tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Shuhua patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Shuhua melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa. Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Shuhua mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, _bussiness is bussiness,_ aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku…" Mata Guanlin menyipit kejam, "Kalau kau berani-berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Shuhua tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Guanlin.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja.

Shuhua menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Guanlin melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu….."

Mata Guanlin menelusuri tubuh Shuhua yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

" _Well,_ kurasa sudah cukup 'kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Guanlin naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Shuhua. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar di bukanya paha Shuhua dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Shuhua, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Guanlin menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Shuhua, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya, "Kau… Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila," erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Shuhua menuju puncak kenikmatan.

 **~J~**

Shuhua menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Guanlin tidak lembut, _well_ meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Shuhua tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Guanlin terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, perempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Guanlin dengan sukarela.

Desas-desus berkembang bahwa Guanlin kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Guanlin, yang kemarin baru digandengnya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan Korea-Amerika yang sangat cantik bernama Somi, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat lurus sepunggung yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera, kulitnya pun tak kalah halusnya seperti buah _peach_ dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Guanlin dengan tatapan memuja.

 _Apakah Guanlin juga akan melecehkan Somi seperti melecehkanku?_ _Apa yang akan dilakukan Somi jika dia mengetahui semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?_

Shuhua mengernyit melihat bekas-bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Guanlin lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Shuhua tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya. Bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya.

 _Astaga… Apa yang telah kulakukan, ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar?_ Shuhua sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Shuhua meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Guanlin semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Shuhua keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Shuhua melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya… Apakah ini untuknya? Shuhua memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian, 'kan?

Dengan hati-hati, Shuhua membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Shuhua melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas. Guanlinkah yang memesannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Shuhua memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel di tubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Shuhua berdiri di tengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, dan tubuh Guanlin terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak menyatu dengan selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap. Salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Shuhua mendekat pelan ke sisi ranjang tempat Guanlin berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Shuhua melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Guanlin tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya… Haruskah Shuhua membangunkannya? Tapi, bagaimana nanti kalau Guanlin marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Shuhua tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu. Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Seonho bisa di operasi. Tetapi Guanlin sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya…

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Guanlin yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Shuhua hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Guanlin bergerak dan mata obsidian yang tajam itu terbuka, langsung menatap Shuhua. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Guanlin tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Shuhua dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu inci pun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Shuhua dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat," desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telepon.

Panggilan itu dari pengacaranya. Guanlin menyuruh pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Guanlin meletakkan _handphone_ nya, Shuhua masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi." Dengan santai Guanlin berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Shuhua memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Shuhua dan mengangkat dagu Shuhua agar menghadapnya, "Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Shuhua merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Guanlin mendengus lalu melepaskan Shuhua dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu."

 **~J~**

Shuhua mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Seonho. Kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada Suster Hyuna, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Seonho? Dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Guanlin menatap Shuhua dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

 _Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku???_ Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. _Dalam kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?_

Guanlin menggertakkan giginya. _Seharusnya wanita ini bangga, aku, Lai Guanlin, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!_

Guanlin memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan maraton mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Shuhua. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan. Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Shuhua, bukannya semakin reda dia malah makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, _apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?_

Guanlin memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Wooseok, pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan _draft_ surat perjanjiannya. Wooseok adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Amerika, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Wooseok pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Guanlin memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Guanlin tahu Wooseok tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Guanlin yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Guanlin membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Wooseok, "Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim, Guanlin. Jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. Kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing."

Guanlin tersenyum, Shuhua tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Guanlin percaya bahwa Shuhua akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja, _hyung._ Selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung," gumamnya yakin.

Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Guanlin yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Wooseok adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Guanlin menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Shuhua yang seolah tidak selera makan, "Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" desis Guanlin, hanya sebuah desisan dan Shuhua terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Shuhua.

"Guanlin.." Shuhua menyebutkan nama Guanlin dengan pelan, di telinga Guanlin suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta. "Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku." Pipi Shuhua bersemu merah mengingat arti dari perkataannya. "Aku… Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?" Suara Shuhua terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Guanlin terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam." Guanlin berdehem, "Tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?"

Shuhua mengernyitkan kening, "Itu tempat _kost_ perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan."

"Ruang tamu?" Guanlin mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh.." Pipi Shuhua bersemu dan tak berani menatap Guanlin ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?" Tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Shuhua menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Guanlin, tempat _kost_ nya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Guanlin untuk berada di sana, Shuhua melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu _stand by_ di hotel setiap harinya." Guanlin merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga." Dengan santai Guanlin menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari _apartment_ di dekat kantor."

Shuhua hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartemen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Guanlin sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Shuhua, "Lebih mudah bagiku Shuhua, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu." Guanlin tersenyum, " _Apartment_ akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam," tambahnya cepat.

Shuhua mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Guanlin.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, Guanlin melirik jam tangannya. " _Well_ , pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, _enjoy your time_ , aku akan menemuinya sebentar."

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Shuhua berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Shuhua hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Guanlin musti menahan tubuhnya. Dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Shuhua di kursi.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu," gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shuhua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah aku peringatkan hummmm... Ke depannya yang ada _that things_ nya bakal aku kasih tanda seru di _chapter_ nya mengantisipasi aja, ya.**

 **Oh, ya aku pengen bilang. Aku terharu bangeeett T-T serius deh aku tuh takut sebenernya _publish_ cerita ini mengingat Guanlin x Shuhua ngga begitu populer apalagi di kalangan _reader FFN_. Tapi melihat ada respon dan itu positif aku jadi semangat banget edit ini cerita. Aku pengen peluk kalian tau ga sih jadinya hehe.**

 **Betewe sebagai bentuk rasa senangku minggu ini aku publish 2 _chapter_ , ya.. Biasanya aku cuma _publish_ 1 chapter perminggu yaitu tiap Jumat. Tapi minggu ini aku _publish_ 2 _chapter._ Nanti Jumat bakal aku _publish_ _chapter_ berikutnya. Selamat menunggu~**


	6. 4 (!)

**Haaaeee ketemu lagi eheheheheh. Oh ya, aku lupa kasi tau kalau semakin ke depan akan semakin banyak adegan _itu_ nya. Gapapa, yaa.. Dan aku mau bilang... Mulai sekarang aku mau _update_ 2 kali seminggu ajaaaa wkwkwk uyeee!! Selasa sama Jumat. Kalau ada kesalahan nama jangan segan ngasih tauuu muaaaa '3')/** **ayo kita sering-sering berinteraksi**

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini, Guanlin?" Wooseok bertanya saat Guanlin mempelajari salinan kontrak itu.

Guanlin mengangkat matanya dan menatap Wooseok, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu, " _Hyung_ pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta, _man_!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, _Bos_?"

Kening Guanlin berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Wooseok, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?" Guanlin tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Wooseok, tentu saja Wooseok tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku."

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini."

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi," jawab Guanlin yakin.

Wooseok mengangkat bahu, "Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku." Wooseok menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Shuhua ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Guanlin menggeleng, "Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang _supervisor_ lapangan, _hyung_ tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya," jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan wajah polos dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Guanlin langsung bersiaga. Kenapa Wooseok ingat pada Shuhua? Apakah Wooseok juga memperhatikan Shuhua? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar.

Wooseok tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Guanlin, "Hey hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya." Wooseok mengangkat bahu. "Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu. Kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu." Wooseok menarik napas panjang, " _Well_ , jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

 **~J~**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Guanlin langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Shuhua tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Guanlin bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Guanlin membantu Shuhua membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke apartemen, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran _kost_ dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu.

Guanlin tersenyum pada Shuhua yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan, " _Well_ , anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali ke rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk. Kau, silahkan atur _apartment_ ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja."

Shuhua memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Guanlin mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan." Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak…!" Shuhua menjawab tegas, uang tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Guanlin tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu.

Guanlin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Shuhua, "Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Guanlin mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya, "Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun." Dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Shuhua mengingatnya baik-baik. Shuhua sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Guanlin disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Guanlin tidak akan tahu.

Guanlin memakai jasnya, puas karena Shuhua menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini." Tatapan Guanlin ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Shuhua memerah.

Sepeninggal Guanlin, Shuhua segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobi apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar, "Anda ingin dipanggilkan _taxi_ , nona?" sapanya dengan sopan.

Shuhua cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin 'kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Saya menunggu jemputan, di depan," gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Shuhua segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet.

Shuhua berpapasan dengan Suster Hyuna ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Seonho. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Shuhua? Kau kelihatan pucat."

Shuhua meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan…..

"Aku, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Seonho," gumamnya gugup.

Suster Hyuna menatap Shuhua sedih, "Shuhua, uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta. Begini, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di _bank_ untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan…."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya," Shuhua bergumam lemah.

Kata-kata Suster Hyuna langsung terhenti seketika. "Apa..? Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu? Darimana….?" Kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Shuhua mulai menangis, "Ada apa, Shu? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik padaku," Shuhua terisak pelan.

Suster Hyuna mengelus rambut Shuhua dengan lembut. "Tidak akan, sayang.. Aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya."

Shuhua menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Hyuna yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Shuhua. Yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!" geram Suster Hyuna.

Shuhua buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Suster Hyuna. "Bukan, suster. Sampai sekarang Guanlin tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Seonho.. Dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya."

Suster Hyuna mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Shuhua? Setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

Shuhua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, suster. Aku tidak mau Guanlin mengetahui tentang Seonho. Lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Seonho nanti."

Suster Hyuna menarik napas, "Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Suster Hyuna berubah intens dan hati-hati. "Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak, Shuhua?"

Shuhua saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Hyuna, "Eh? Apa, suster?"

Suster Hyuna tampak salah tingkah, "Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam, Shuhua? Maksudku, itu 'kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar."

Wajah Shuhua langsung merah padam. "Tidak. Guanlin tidak kasar…. Oh, Tuhan!" Shuhua menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku malu sekali, suster. Tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin, aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Hyuna menepuk pundak Shuhua lembut, menenangkannya. "Shuhua, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Seonho sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti." Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Shuhua aku yakin, Guanlin ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya, apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Shuhua memandang Suster Hyuna dengan bodoh, "Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Hyuna menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Shuhua menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi. "Oh, itu…" Suara Shuhua hilang, "Kemarin dia memakainya."

Suster Hyuna berdehem, "Baik. Kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu, sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja, suster."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi. Kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Guanlin."

 **~J~**

Shuhua meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Seonho baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang. Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1 minggu lagi. Sekarang Shuhua hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Shuhua memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang. Semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini. Tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi di tempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Shuhua menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong.

Shuhua mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali."

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Shuhua hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya.

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Guanlin bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I, iya.. Aku memasak makan malamku," jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Guanlin melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Shuhua, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Shuhua, lalu menengok penggorengan, "Apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Shuhua.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran." Shuhua berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?" Kali ini Guanlin tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya, seperti itu. Tapi ini lebih sederhana." Shuhua menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Guanlin. Baru sekarang Shuhua sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu, ya."

Shuhua menoleh mendengar permintaan Guanlin. "Memangnya kamu mau?" tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

 _Dasar perayu ulung,_ Shuhua memaki dalam hati. Orang seperti Guanlin tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan _. Pu_ _ra-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!_

Guanlin masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Guanlin memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Shuhua. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu, mencengkeram pundak Shuhua mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Shuhua dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Shuhua bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa, ya. Kita makan disana saja," gumam Guanlin pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shuhua di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan napasnya.

 **~J~**

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Shuhua tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Guanlin.

Ternyata Guanlin suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?" Guanlin tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Shuhua selama dia makan.

Shuhua langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup. "Eh… Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Guanlin tersenyum, "Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan. 'kan?" Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia, Shuhua. Kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain." Guanlin mengangkat bahunya, "Kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercita rasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat."

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi." Tanpa sadar Shuhua mengomentari kebiasaan Guanlin, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Guanlin selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Shuhua. "Ya, kopi berkualitas juga," gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Shuhua menunduk, entah kenapa Guanlin yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Guanlin yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan."

Shuhua segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Guanlin membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Shuhua, dan membawanya ke ruang baca.

Dengan enggan Shuhua menyusul ke ruang baca, Guanlin sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap _notebook_ nya dan tampak serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Shuhua. "Duduklah, minum tehmu," gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap _notebook_ nya.

Shuhua sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu. Shuhua tidak tahu, apakah Guanlin akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Shuhua menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Guanlin, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

 **~J~**

Shuhua merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Guanlin sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Shuhua membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar.

Shuhua langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Guanlin dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Shuhua masih belum berani membuka matanya. Apakah Guanlin memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini. Shuhua menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut.

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Guanlin mendekat dan merengkuh Shuhua dari belakang. Pertama kali Shuhua merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat di tengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

 **~J~**

Shuhua terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat. Biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Ada apa, Shuhua?" Sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar.

 _Tidakkah dia tidur?_ gumam Shuhua dalam hati. "Haus." Akhirnya Shuhua bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Guanlin langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Shuhua terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Shuhua duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Guanlin mengambil gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?" Shuhua mengernyit karena suara Guanlin sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus." Guanlin menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Shuhua sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Shuhua hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Shuhua, dan mata obsidiannya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak makin menggelap.

Shuhua agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Guanlin yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Guanlin mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Shuhua panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Guanlin menggerakkan bibirnya. Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas, Guanlin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Shuhua bisa merasakannya karena bibir Guanlin hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman, ya?"

Shuhua memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Guanlin meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu." Bibir Guanlin bergerak di bibir Shuhua, dan ketika Shuhua mengikutinya, Guanlin mengerang senang. "Ya… Ya bagus, begitu…. Tidak, jangan gigit…. Bagus…Bagus…. Buka mulutmu…. Ah, sayang….."

Guanlin terus memberikan instruksi di sela-sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Shuhua menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu. Ketika Guanlin membuka mulutnya, Shuhua mengikutinya. Ketika lumatan Guanlin makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Shuhua dengan ahli, Shuhua mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Guanlin karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir. Shuhua bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu.

Lama kemudian Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah-olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Shuhua, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Itu tadi yang namanya _french kiss_ …" gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Shuhua melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Guanlin mengajari Shuhua bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Shuhua menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Shuhua, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Guanlin, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Shuhua menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Guanlin yang kekar, membuat napas Guanlin terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan," bisik Guanlin serak, lalu melumat bibir Shuhua penuh gairah. "Dan aku akan mati bahagia," desahnya.

Guanlin menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Shuhua, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu…. Ah… Kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku…."

Suara Guanlin tenggelam di sela-sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Shuhua ke dalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Guanlin membuat Shuhua mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

 **~J~**

Shuhua terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu. Shuhua menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif. Guanlin masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Shuhua. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Shuhua membelakangi Guanlin berbantalkan salah satu lengan Guanlin, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Shuhua erat, menempelkan punggung Shuhua sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Guanlin entah kemana. Seharusnya Shuhua kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Guanlin memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya, sementara Seonho…..

Helaan napas Shuhua pasti membangunkan Guanlin karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Shuhua.

"Selamat pagi.." Suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Shuhua tidur semalaman.

Shuhua tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Guanlin mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Shuhua tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu selimut, sayang. Aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan.. Begitu juga sebaliknya, hm?"

Wajah Shuhua memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganya pun memerah dan Guanlin terkekeh melihatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tawa itu hilang dan Shuhua merasakan gairah Guanlin bangkit lagi.

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata obsidian Guanlin yang menyala penuh gairah. "Lagi?" Shuhua tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya. Sebegitu cepat Guanlin menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam? Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Guanlin semalam. Shuhua pikir Guanlin sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," gumam Guanlin parau. "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku."

Kemudian Guanlin meraih Shuhua lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

 **Yoweslah nakku kamu kelebihan hormon, nak x"D**


	7. 5

**Gais sepetinya _chapter_ kali ini aman, kok.. Sepertinya... :v** **BTW AKU LUPA MASA INI MALAM SELASA KUDU _UPDATE_**

 **.**

Shuhua hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya. Hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Shuhua pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit. Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan _Eros_ penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Shuhua baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

 _Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku._ Shuhua memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka." Suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Shuhua. "Rasanya seperti bukan Tuan Guanlin."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Shuhua menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Tuan Guanlin, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "Tapi tadi... Astaga! Tuan Guanlin bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua…." Suaranya terpekik hampir histeris. "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu... Bukannya menjawab, semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga. Ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik," lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tuan Guanlin sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi… Benar-benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu……."

Shuhua beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan-pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya-tanya. Shuhua terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Guanlin di kantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara. Banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu. Tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Shuhua membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata obsidian yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

 _Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?_ Tanpa sadar Shuhua mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras.

Guanlin tertawa. "Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" Suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Shuhua mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau….

" _Damn_! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Guanlin meraih Shuhua, lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka…..

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Shuhua terperanjat. Dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Guanlin dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Guanlin dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet. Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

 _Sialan dia!_ Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Tapi… Shuhua mengernyit. Apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan…. Ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu…..?

 **~J~**

"Kau tampak senang." Wooseok menatap Guanlin yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan _supplier_ baru.

Guanlin mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Wooseok muram. "Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Wooseok mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Guanlin berubah tajam. "Aku??Mabuk kepayang??? Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Shuhua, begitu???? Baik!! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Shuhua, lalu kenapa?? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku!! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?? Toh, keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!!"

"Guanlin." Wooseok berusaha meredakan emosi Guanlin. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Guanlin tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Sebelum Wooseok dapat menjawab, ponsel Guanlin berdering. Guanlin meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa, Somi?"

Mendengar nama Somi disebut, Wooseok langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Guanlin. Guanlin mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Wooseok berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Somi yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku, sayang. Sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Guanlin berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Somi. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Somi menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Guanlin tidak menolaknya.

Baginya Somi cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Tetapi di saat awal Guanlin sudah menegaskan kepada Somi bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Somi mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnya pun Guanlin sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Somi sepertinya besar kepala karena Guanlin saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Guanlin dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Guanlin sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Shuhua.

Sekarang Guanlin merasa muak dengan tingkah Somi yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Guanlin dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Guanlin.

"Sayangku, Guanlin? Kau masih disana?"

"Somi, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar-kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Jeongin, kau tau 'kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya…. Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kaumau 'kan menemaniku?"

Guanlin menghela napas keras. "Somi, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki-laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Guanlin, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu…."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Somi, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, oke?" Guanlin langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, oke!!" Somi setengah menjerit. "Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini….."

"Somi, aku sibuk. Maaf." Guanlin langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Somi tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

 **~J~**

Shuhua baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Guanlin di seberang sana.

"Kau suka masakan Cina?"

"Hah?" Shuhua terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Guanlin yang tanpa basa-basi. Baru ketika Guanlin mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Shuhua?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin, Shuhua baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh… Iya… Iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Shuhua yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Shuhua menyeduh kopi, Guanlin datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan klien di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan Cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu." Guanlin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun, Guanlin membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Shuhua mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Guanlin, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Guanlin muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Shuhua duduk di hadapan Guanlin, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat. "Tadi, di pertemuan tidakadamakan malam?" Setahu Shuhua pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi." Guanlin menatap Shuhua dengan tiba-tiba hingga Shuhua kaget. "Kenapa tidak kamu makan? Ayo, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Shuhua menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, gumam Shuhua pada suapan pertama. Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Guanlin menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Guanlin langsung terkekeh geli.

Shuhua baru mengetahui kepribadian Guanlin yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Guanlin minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius menghadapi _notebook_ nya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Shuhua menyibukkan diri dengan menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Guanlin akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Guanlin hampir membuat Shuhua terlonjak karena kaget.

Shuhua menatap ke arah Guanlin, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. _Notebook_ nya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi. Astaga… Berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Guanlin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru-buru Shuhua menoleh ke televisi, adegan di sana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa… Aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Guanlin tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Shuhua ikut tersenyum mengenang. "Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Guanlin tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya," gumamnya dalam tawa.

Shuhua menoleh pada Guanlin dengan bingung. "Wanita sepertiku..?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku." Senyum Guanlin berubah sensual. "Dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Shuhua hampir tersedak tehnya, dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Guanlin dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata obsidiannya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Shuhua.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan," gumam Guanlin sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Shuhua langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin yang blak-blakan itu. "Ti… Tidak, bukan begitu… Saya…. Saya hanya belum…. Terbiasa…"

Shuhua menelan ludah ketika Guanlin beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Shuhua, lalu menarik Shuhua berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa, bukan?" Suara Guanlin berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Shuhua dan membawanya ke kamar.

 **~J~**

Jam dua pagi, ketika Guanlin terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Shuhua berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Guanlin merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

 _Damn_! Kadangkala karena Shuhua begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, Guanlin seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Guanlin mengelus punggung polos Shuhua, dan dalam tidurnya, Shuhua bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Guanlin.

 _Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa._ Guanlin tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Shuhua. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Guanlin.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu," guman Guanlin di kegelapan. "Kau milikku, Shuhua."

Seolah mendengar ancaman Guanlin di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Shuhua berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Guanlin tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Shuhua dengan lembut. _Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga,_ tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Seon….ho."

Guanlin langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Shuhua. _Apa?? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa??!!_

" _Seonho_.." Kali ini gumaman Shuhua terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Guanlin melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Guanlin menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Shuhua itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Shuhua, bukan? Selama ini Shuhua tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Guanlin menghapus air mata di sudut mata Shuhua, lalu mengguncang tubuh Shuhua pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Guanlin dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Guanlin dengan tatapan membara. "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Shuhua benar-benar tidak siap ketika Guanlin menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Guanlin berbeda dengan biasanya, dia seperti…. Seperti membara, seolah-olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Shuhua sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Guanlin sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat…. Dan Shuhua ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Guanlin.


	8. 6 (!)

Shuhua terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Guanlin sudah tidak ada. Yah, lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali ke rumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia 'kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin 'kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartemen ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Shuhua merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Guanlin di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

 _Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shuhua? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Seonho yang harus kau cemaskan._

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Shuhua melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Guanlin bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahan-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya, Shuhua mengernyit.

Dari leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Guanlin. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Shuhua, dan Shuhua yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Guanlin! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Shuhua belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Seonho selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Seonho bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Shuhua tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

 _Dasar Guanlin bodoh!_ Gerutunya sambil mencari-cari _turtle neck_ yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan _blazer._ Shuhua hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Shuhua merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Guanlin hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri, Shuhua naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

 **~J~**

"Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Salah seorang temannya memandang Shuhua dengan cemas ketika Shuhua mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Shuhua memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum.

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk-nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri, bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Shuhua bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan.

"Shuhua coba ke sini sebentar, lihat _draft_ pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?" Salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit, Shuhua mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **~J~**

"Pingsan??!"

Guanlin setengah berteriak kepada Wooseok yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

"Kapan?! Dimana?!" Guanlin mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Wooseok hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Guanlin. "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku 'kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan," tambah Wooseok penuh arti.

"Digendong?" Kali ini wajah Guanlin menegang karena marah, "Laki-laki?"

Wooseok tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?" Tawa Wooseok kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Guanlin yang marah, "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Guanlin mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Wooseok berdiri dan menahannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Guanlin?"

Guanlin menatap tangan Wooseok yang menahan lengannya dengan marah. "Tentu saja melihat Shuhua!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang _staff_ biasa? Kuulangi, seorang _staff_ biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Wooseok menatap Guanlin tajam, "Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan." Wooseok mulai terkekeh geli.

Guanlin melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis, " _Hyung_ benar, aku tak bisa." Dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Wooseok menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Guanlin yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Guanlin, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Guanlin meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Wooseok. "Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Wooseok tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Guanlin. "Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya." Wooseok tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar. "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu, Guanlin?"

Guanlin mengacak rambutnya bingung. "Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu…. Rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus-menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus-menerus merasakannya…. Jadi tiap malam aku.. Aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?" Kali ini alis Wooseok berkerut.

Guanlin menghindari tatapan Wooseok. "Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas," gumamnya tak jelas.

Wooseok menarik napas dalam. "Guanlin, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani maraton seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau. Tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman. Seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!" Guanlin menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi… Ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya, _hyung_ …"

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta." Wooseok mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya… Ya, bisakah _hyung_ jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu' atau 'tubuh itu'? Dia punya nama, _hyung_. Namanya Shuhua."

"Baiklah, Shuhua ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Guanlin mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Shuhua lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Guanlin tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Shuhua. Hanya Shuhua yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini. "Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia, _hyung. Hyung_ tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Shuhua… Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini."

Wooseok menarik napas. "Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri, Guanlin, dan lebih peka. Kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

 **~J~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" gumam dokter Yuqi, dokter muda yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Guanlin juga namun berbeda beberapa tahun lebih tua di atasnya. Ketika melihat Guanlin masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Yuqi sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Shuhua dari klinik itu.

Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Yuqi. "Kenapa _jiejie_ langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Yuqi melirik ke arah Shuhua yang tertidur pulas, tadi Shuhua sempat bangun dan Yuqi sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat. "Seorang _staff_ rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Guanlin tersenyum miring. "Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah, _jiejie_."

Yuqi terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berpikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu." Yuqi mengangkat alisnya, "Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Guanlin mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh, "Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu." Guanlin mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Shuhua yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu. " Bagaimana kondisinya?" Wajahnya berubah serius.

Yuqi menarik napas. "Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu," Yuqi menatap tajam ke arah Guanlin. "Gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Guanlin mengernyitkan alisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Yuqi. "Baik, baik semua salahku, Wooseok _hyung_ sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Yuqi melirik ke arah pintu. "Wooseok _oppa_ ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Wooseok _hyung_ di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadi pun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Yuqi mengangguk. "Aku akan bergabung dengan Wooseok _oppa_ di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam, ya!"

Guanlin tersenyum mendengar ancaman Yuqi. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan mereka pun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Yuqi meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Yuqi membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang. Sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Guanlin dan Wooseok. Guanlin melirik keluar, seandainya saja Yuqi bisa melirik Wooseok, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Guanlin melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Shuhua yang tertidur pulas.

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Guanlin tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Guanlin menyentuh dahi Shuhua, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali…

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Shuhua?" Yuqi tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Guanlin.

Guanlin langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Yuqi.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Shuhua tapi Guanlin lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Shuhua yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Yuqi dan Wooseok di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Shuhua itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Guanlin, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Aaaa… Aandaa…." Lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Guanlin menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, saya memang benar Guanlin." Dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin. "Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Yuqi, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan Anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Oscar hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang, Guanlin." Wooseok menyela di belakang Yuqi tapi matanya menatap Guanlin penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Guanlin mengernyit. Tapi Shuhua 'kan sekarang tinggal di apartemen mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Oscar mengantar Shuhua pulang!

"Saa… Saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Shuhua dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan klien di dekat tempat _kost_ nya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf. Silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Tuan Guanlin."

Oscar cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Guanlin. Memang benar gosip yang beredar, Tuan Guanlin, CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh di sekelilingnya sangat kental.

Guanlin masih terpaku di situ. Tempat _kost_? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Shuhua masih tinggal di tempat _kost_ nya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu??? Dia menyentuh tubuh Shuhua??!

Guanlin hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Oscar yang mencoba menggendong Shuhua ketika suara Yuqi menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan, Oscar," perintahnya membuat Oscar meletakkan tubuh Shuhua kembali dan menatap Yuqi penuh tanda tanya. "Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke _kost_ nya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu."

Oscar menyadari kebenaran perkataan Dokter Yuqi dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

 _Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan,_ Oscar berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya akan meninggalkannya dulu. Nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi," gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Shuhua di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Guanlin berseru dalam bahasa Mandarin yang tidak dimengertinya.

Yuqi agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Guanlin. 'Langkahi dulu mayatku!' itu artinya.

"Tidak usah, Oscar. Biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti."

Oscar mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Shuhua. Sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Serena tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Shuhua terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Shuhua. Tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Oscar memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya. Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang." Guanlin bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi, Guanlin," sela Wooseok tajam.

"Batalkan. Mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku."

Yuqi dan Wooseok hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

 **~J~**

Ketika Shuhua membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Guanlin. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya, bersila dengan menghadap _notebook_ nya, wajahnya serius sekali. Shuhua merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Shuhua, Guanlin menoleh, dan tersenyum. "Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur, ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur."

Wajah Shuhua memerah, bisa-bisanya Guanlin memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Guanlin mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu Dokter Yuqi menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."

Shuhua terperangah. "Jam delapan malam?"

Guanlin tersenyum. "Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu."

Wajah Shuhua memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Guanlin! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma… Maafkan aku…" Suara Shuhua terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Guanlin menoleh mendengar nada suara Shuhua, lalu menutup _notebook_ nya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang. "Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti." Dengan lembut, Guanlin meletakkan tangannya di dahi Shuhua. "Sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es."

Shuhua memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Guanlin yang sejuk di dahinya. Kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Shuhua selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Guanlin entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Yuqi membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar."

Guanlin bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Shuhua duduk. "Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat."

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar-benar membuat air liur menetes. Shuhua menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya." Ada nada geli dalam suara Guanlin.

Mau tak mau Shuhua tersenyum karena ternyata Guanlin masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Guanlin menahannya. "Aku suapi," gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Shuhua memerah canggung, tapi ketika Guanlin mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan.

Dengan tenang, Guanlin menyuapi Shuhua. Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang. "Ada yang menempel di bibirmu." Tanpa disangka, Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Shuhua dengan lembut. "Sekarang sudah bersih." Guanlin terkekeh melihat wajah Shuhua yang merah padam.

"Te… Terima kasih.." gumam Shuhua terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Guanlin meraih pundak Shuhua dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Shuhua sampai habis. Lama sekali Guanlin mencium Shuhua, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Guanlin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama," gumam Guanlin dengan parau kemudian. "Kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Shuhua berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Guanlin menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Shuhua dan menyalakan _notebook_ nya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Shuhua termenung agak lama, Guanlin tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartemen ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Shuhua kembali tertidur lelap.

 **~J~**

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Guanlin sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Shuhua yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan. Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Shuhua. Astaga! Panas sekali. Dengan cepat dia meraih _handphone_ nya dan memencet nomor Yuqi. Dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Shuhua, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Shuhua sesuai instruksi Yuqi.

"39 derajat!" Guanlin berteriak tanpa sadar. " _Jiejie_! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Yuqi di seberang sana. "Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? Seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik…. Baik, kutunggu!"

Guanlin mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Wooseok dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telepon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Shuhua. "Bangun Shuhua, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Shuhua hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Guanlin melepas kancing piyama Shuhua pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Shuhua telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Shuhua ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke _bathtub_ , lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Shuhua langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Guanlin menahannya.

"Dingin," erang Shuhua dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tahan, nanti kau akan kuselimuti," bujuk Guanlin lembut.

Setelah selesai, Guanlin mengeringkan tubuh Shuhua lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Shuhua kembali ke tempat tidur. Lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu, dia memaksa Shuhua meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Shuhua mengamati keadaan Guanlin. Kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau….. Ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?" tanya Shuhua lemah.

Guanlin yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa… Aaku tidak mau… Merepotkan…mu," gumam Shuhua lagi. "I..ni cuma demam bia..sa.. Nanti juga sembuh.."

Guanlin mengganti kemejanya dengan _t-shirt_ santai, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau sekarang milikku, Shuhua. Kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan, bukan?" gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Shuhua memerah, dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Guanlin tidak dapat menahan diri. Diraihnya dagu Shuhua menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Shuhua, lalu dilumatnya bibir Shuhua dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, napas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Guanlin hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Guanlin menahan diri.

 _Demi Tuhan!!! Gadis ini sedang sakit!_

Shuhua merasakan gairah Guanlin yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Shuhua tahu Guanlin punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Shuhua.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Guanlin, tak disangka Guanlin langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Shuhua lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api yang menyala-nyala. "Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Shuhua tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Guanlin. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Guanlin menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Shuhua lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Shuhua karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Guanlin karena gairah. Tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Guanlin menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Shuhua yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Guanlin tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Shuhua. Gadis mungil ini menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Guanlin tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bego Guanlin emang -_-** **btw aku sayang banget sama Byeongarisarang :")) dia satu satunya penyemangatku lanjutin ini _remake_ wkwk**


	9. 7 (!)

_Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku._ Guanlin merenung sambil menatap Shuhua yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

 _Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan!_ Guanlin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Shuhua yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Shuhua saat membisikkan kalimat "Tidak apa-apa." benar-benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Guanlin menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Shuhua di bantal, dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Shuhua dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartemennya berbunyi, Guanlin mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu, dia melihat Yuqi dan Wooseok berdiri di sana, dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka. "Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Yuqi mengangkat alisnya, "Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Guanlin menatap Yuqi sekilas lalu menatap Wooseok yang sedang tersenyum. "Dan kau, _hyung_? Kenapa kemari?"

Wooseok hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Guanlin.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Guanlin membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk. "Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. _Hyung_ , ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu. Oh ya, _Jiejie._ Shuhua masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa." Yuqi memandang penampilan Guanlin yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Guanlin tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. "Maksudmu… Kau..?" Yuqi kehilangan kata-kata. "Astaga Guanlin, tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!!!" serunya blak-blakkan. "Mana dia? Aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya di sini. Kalau di sini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh, malahan tambah parah!!!"

Wooseok tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartemen itu. "Wah, _apartment_ yang bagus…Mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini," gumamnya santai.

Guanlin melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Yuqi mengikutinya.

Shuhua sedang tertidur pulas saat Yuqi mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya. "Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa _sample_ darahnya ke lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah…."

Yuqi mengernyit menyadari Shuhua telanjang di balik selimutnya. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini.. Aku tak tahu dia siapamu, Guanlin. Setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri…."

"Tidak tinggal serumah, aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri. _A_ _partment_ ini kubelikan untuknya."

Yuqi mengangkat alisnya. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?" Dengan cekatan, Yuqi memeriksa Kondisi Shuhua dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil _sample_ darah Shuhua.

Sementara itu, Guanlin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuqi.

"Kau benar, _Jie._ " Guanlin mengangkat bahu. "Sejak tidur bersamanya, pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam."

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan _staff_ biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku masih bertanya-tanya, Guanlin. Wooseok _oppa_ juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira……"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Jie._ Tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu." Guanlin menjawab dengan tajam.

Yuqi mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Shuhua, lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Guanlin, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

 **~J~**

Shuhua terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar duduk di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dokter Yuqi?"

Yuqi tersenyum. "Yah, Guanlin memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Wooseok _oppa_ , para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Shuhua berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mual…. Pa…nas.." gumamnya serak.

Yuqi memegang dahi Shuhua, panasnya seperti api. "Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

Dengan cekatan, Yuqi membantu Shuhua meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Shuhua lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Shuhua telanjang di balik selimutnya. Wajah Shuhua langsung merah padam.

Yuqi menatap Shuhua penuh pengertian.

"Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois, kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Taiwan, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi…." Yuqi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Shuhua tersenyum malu-malu. "Saya juga.." jawabnya pelan.

Yuqi tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi walaupun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Sebelum Shuhua sempat menjawab, Guanlin, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

" _Jiejie_ , bukannya kau harus segera membawa _sample_ darah itu ke lab?" gumam Guanlin datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Yuqi tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Shuhua. "Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Guanlin beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis. Besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya."

Yuqi mengangguk pada Shuhua, mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi. Pada saat berhadapan dengan Guanlin di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam. "Ingat Guanlin, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh," gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Guanlin menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Shuhua. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Shuhua tersenyum lemah pada Guanlin yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus? Ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan, Guanlin membantu Shuhua duduk. Beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Shuhua, hingga Shuhua harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Guanlin mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Shuhua. Rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Shuhua beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Guanlin menyentuh dahi Shuhua dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf." Shuhua tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Guanlin.

Wajah Guanlin melembut. "Minta maaf karena sakit?" Guanlin menarik napas. "Kau benar-benar gadis aneh." Guanlin tersenyum miris. "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Shuhua mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual.

Guanlin menatap Shuhua dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya. "Kau harus makan," gumamnya tegas. "Tidurlah." Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Shuhua meringkuk di balik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

 **~J~**

Guanlin duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Shuhua. Panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Guanlin tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat ini dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Guanlin. Ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Guanlin mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Shuhua? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Shuhua tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Guanlin ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Shuhua ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah. Guanlin meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Shuhua yang sedang tertidur lelap.

 _Suster Hyuna?_ Guanlin mengernyit membaca nama penelpon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Shuhua?" Suara diseberang telepon langung menyahut cemas. "Maafkan aku karena menelepon, aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Guanlin ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara.

"Maaf, Shuhua sedang tidur." Ketika Guanlin bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh… Maaf…." Suster Hyuna tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Shuhua sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau Anda menelepon," lanjut Guanlin tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih." Suara di seberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telepon ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Guanlin mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita di seberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Guanlin yang menjawab telepon. Apakah wanita di seberang itu mengetahui siapa Guanlin? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Guanlin dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shuhua.

 **~J~**

Yuqi sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Wooseok, lalu mengernyit.

"Menurutmu, apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Wooseok menyesap minumannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Shuhua.."

Hening sejenak dan Wooseok menyesap minumannya lagi. "Menurutku Guanlin sudah gila," gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju. "Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Yuqi menolehkan kepalanya ke Wooseok dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Guanlin menyimpan perasaan yang dalam…."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam," sela Wooseok. "Guanlin sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Shuhua, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Guanlin," gumamnya jijik.

Yuqi mengernyit lagi. "Shuhua tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya."

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu. Setelah itu Guanlin masih membelikan _apartment_ untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40 juta di perusahaan. Aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Guanlin tidak peduli," gumam Wooseok frustasi.

Yuqi merenung dengan serius. Tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Shuhua. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Shuhua.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat _kost_ sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang ber _merk_ , dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor," gumam Yuqi pelan.

Wooseok menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak."

Yuqi tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Wooseok _oppa_ , tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Shuhua." Yuqi berubah serius, "Guanlin bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Shuhua," gumam Wooseok dengan penuh tekat.

Yuqi diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Wooseok dan Guanlin, dan betapa Wooseok sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Shuhua. Gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Yuqi tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

 **~J~**

Shuhua mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Guanlin tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Shuhua belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan Dokter Yuqi menghubungi langsung atasan Shuhua sehingga tidak masuknya Shuhua selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

 _Well_ , besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Guanlin yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari Dokter Yuqi yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Shuhua merindukan Seonho. Sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Seonho.

Suster Hyuna menelepon dan menceritakan perihal Guanlin yang mengangkat teleponnya pada waktu Shuhua tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Shuhua.

Setelah itu, Shuhua bersikap hati-hati kepada Guanlin, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Guanlin besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Shuhua berpikir Guanlin tidak menganggap telepon dari Suster Hyuna itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Shuhua sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Guanlin masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Seonho.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Shuhua berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Guanlin yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk. Guanlin mengamati Shuhua yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Shuhua terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Guanlin, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Shuhua?" Guanlin mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh, aku…" Shuhua mengerjap lagi. "Aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket," gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Guanlin mengernyit. "Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan." Guanlin menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartemen, ketika dirasakannya Shuhua masih terpaku.

Dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu. "Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?" tanyanya lembut.

Shuhua tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Guanlin.

Ketika Guanlin melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Shuhua menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi. Kenapa Guanlin sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Shuhua menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Hyuna dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah Suster Hyuna mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Seonho yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Shuhua merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Seonho lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Guanlin tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Shuhua.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari _restaurant_ favoritku." Guanlin masuk ke dapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?" gumamnya disebelah Shuhua.

Guanlin berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Shuhua gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Guanlin, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Shuhua.

"A…. Akan kubuatkan," gumam Shuhua dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi." Guanlin merentangkan tangannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Shuhua memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Guanlin yang terentang, lalu beralih ke mata Guanlin yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu, dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Guanlin. Lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi," gumam Guanlin tenggelam disela-sela rambut Shuhua.

 _Guanlin juga harum,_ pikir Shuhua dalam hati. Aroma sabun dan _aftershave_ , aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Shuhua merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Guanlin.

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata.

Ketika akhirnya Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shuhua, matanya tampak membara. "Kau sudah tidak demam lagi." Suaranya terdengar serak, dan Shuhua mengerti artinya. Guanlin sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Guanlin kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Guanlin. Shuhua sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi," balas Shuhua lembut.

Guanlin mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Shuhua, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Shuhua, membuat pipi Shuhua memerah. Dengan lembut, Guanlin mengusap pipi Shuhua.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda." Dengan lembut Guanlin meniupkan napas panas di telinga Shuhua, membuat tubuh Shuhua menggelenyar. "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Guanlin menyentuh Shuhua dengan lembut, membuat napas Shuhua terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Shuhua dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Guanlin mendorong Shuhua ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Shuhua. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Shuhua setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Guanlin melingkupinya. Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Shuhua dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Guanlin. Ketika paha mungil Shuhua melingkupi pinggang Guanlin, Guanlin menekankan dirinya kuat-kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Shuhua.

"Guanlin…" Shuhua merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Guanlin, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Guanlin.

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" bisik Guanlin parau di sela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Shuhua, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu, ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu, manis. Aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun." Dengan posesif Guanlin menekan Shuhua menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain…" Suara Guanlin tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Shuhua ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaampun makasih banyak buat sarannya _Byeongarisarang_ hehe. Aku juga udah kepikiran buat _update_ di wattpad sih cuma... Aku udah lama ngga aktifin akun wattpadku TT nanti deh aku pikir pikir lagii.. makasih ya sarannyaaa**


	10. 8

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Shuhua duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Seonho, menatap Seonho yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Seonho akan dilaksanakan.

 _Kau harus kuat bertahan, ya? Demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku, Seonho…_

Berkali-kali Shuhua merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Seonho tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam. Tetapi Shuhua meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Seonho, Shuhua mempercayainya. Shuhua percaya kepada Seonho, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60 dan Shuhua bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Seonho adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Hyuna masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Shuhua.

"Kondisinya stabil, Shuhua, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Seonho pasti kuat."

Suster Hyuna mengecek denyut nadi Seonho lalu menatap Shuhua seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan denganGuanlin?"

Shuhua merona. "Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Guanlin kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Shuhua. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Shuhua berhasil membuat Guanlin melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Guanlin tampak berkerut curiga ketika Shuhua berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Guanlin tadi pagi ketika Shuhua menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya," jawab Shuhua cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas. "Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Shuhua langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Guanlin lebih dekat, Shuhua tahu, jika dia menjawab 'Iya', maka Guanlin pasti akan menyuruh salah satu _staff_ personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Shuhua berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantordan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Shuhua kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban. "Eh… Aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Guanlin melangkah ke hadapan Shuhua yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya. "Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah Sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya??"

"A… Aku…" Dengan gugup Shuhua menelan ludah. "Aku akan menunggu di _kost_ yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti." Disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya. Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Guanlin terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?" Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Guanlin tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap. "Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? Kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"

Shuhua merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Guanlin yang terasa aneh.

"Guanlin," gumam Shuhua jengkel. "Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Guanlin merona, dan dia melangkah mundur. "Ah ya… Maaf." Lalu lelaki itu menatap Shuhua tajam. "Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di Rumah Sakititu kau harus menghubungiku."

"Ya," jawaban Shuhua terlalu cepat sehingga Guanlin menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku,oke?"

"Oke," jawab Shuhua terlalu cepat.

"Shuhua!" Suara Guanlin terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, aku janji," jawab Shuhua akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik, Guanlin." Shuhua berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya.

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Shuhua mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Guanlin nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Seonho.

"Sudah waktunya," gumam Suster Hyuna, membuyarkan lamunan Shuhua.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Seonho. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Seonho keluar ruangan.

Shuhua mengikuti di belakang, sampai Seonho menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Hyuna. "Berapa lama suster operasinya?"

Suster Hyuna memeluk Shuhua lembut. "Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam, Shuhua."

 **~J~**

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

Napas Shuhua mulai terasa sesak, berkali-kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Shuhua terasa makin lama makin sesak.

 _Kenapa lama sekali?? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Seonho disana?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Shuhua, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Hyuna sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Shuhua di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Shuhua segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Shuhua tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu, Shuhua. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya," gumam Suster Hyuna sambil memijit lembut pundak Shuhua.

Dengan lemah Shuhua menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Shuhua meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Suster Hyuna menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu, Shuhua. Tapi Seonho 'kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Shuhua tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Shuhua bertanya. Dia mengenal Shuhua, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shuhua. Seonho lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Shuhua langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukurhingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Shuhua, kamu berhasil… Kalian berdua berhasil."

 **~J~**

"Pulanglah dulu Shuhua, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi." Suster Hyuna yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Shuhua.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Seonho. Begitu Seonho keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Shuhua tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Seonho. Tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk di sana mengenggam tangan Seonho yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah-olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Seonho akhirnya sadarkan diri.

 _Kasihan sekali kau, nak._ Suster Hyuna menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Shuhua berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang, Shuhua. Ingat, mungkin Guanlin kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga!! Astaga!! Astaga!! Ya Tuhan, Shuhua benar-benar lupa, Guanlin!!! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!!!

Dengan gugup Shuhua bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Guanlin nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini." Suster Hyuna berusaha meredakan kegugupan Shuhua.

Dengan cepat Shuhua mengecup tangan Seonho yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk Suster Hyuna dan setengah berlari keluar.

 **~J~**

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi _klik_ ketika Shuhua menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Shuhua menelan ludah.

 _Kenapa sepi? Kemana Guanlin?_

Apa Guanlin mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Shuhua belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Shuhua berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Guanlin tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Shuhua berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Shuhua dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Shuhua merasa pusing.

"Kemana sajaKAU?????!!!" teriak Guanlin, lepas kendali.

Shuhua berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Guanlin masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru,kau tahu????!!!" Guanlin masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu!!!! Kemana sajaKAU????"

"Guanlin, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi." Sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Guanlin, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Wooseok berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Shuhua yang didamprat oleh Guanlin.

Guanlin menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Shuhua!!! Sialan benar gadis ini!!! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Shuhua tidak juga pulang?? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Guanlin dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Shuhua dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati???

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Guanlin,bagaimana kalau Shuhua kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?!! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan???

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Guanlin dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Guanlin yang tenang menjadi Guanlin yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro… Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah…. Dia… Dia eh… Harus…. Dioperasi…." Shuhua masih berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Guanlin yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat. "Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku??!!!Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah??!!"

Shuhua mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku… Habis…"

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana!!Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu???Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi!!!"

"Guanlin, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat." Wooseok menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Guanlin.

Dengan tajam Guanlin menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu. "Cukup _Hyung_ , kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Wooseok hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu." Kata-kata Wooseok ditujukan kepada Guanlin, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Shuhua, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau,Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!" sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Wooseok.

Guanlin diam.

Dan Shuhua juga diam, menilai emosi Guanlin, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Guanlin semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Shuhua menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Guanlin sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Shuhua pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Guanlin tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya, melangkah melewati Shuhua memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Shuhua berusaha mengejar langkah Guanlin yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu." Tersengal, Shuhua berusaha menjajari langkah Guanlin menuju kamar. "Aku… Aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku…Guanlin!!" Shuhua setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Guanlin berhenti melangkah, menatap Shuhua, tampak begitu dingin. "Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat," jawabnya datar.

"Guanlin…..?"

Shuhua merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Guanlin.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Guanlin marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

 **~J~**

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Shuhua bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Shuhua tidak bisa tidur, dan Shuhua yakin Guanlin juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Guanlin meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama," desis Guanlin setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Shuhua yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama," ulang Guanlin datar.

"Tapi……"

"Tidak ada tapi, Shuhua," sela Guanlin kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu. "Ayo cepat!!!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Shuhua, dan membantingnya ketika Shuhua sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Shuhua hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Guanlin.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku!! Kau dengar itu?? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!!!" gumam Guanlin tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Shuhua di lobi kantor.

 **~J~**

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Shuhua, perasaannya tidak enak. Sampai kapan Guanlin akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Guanlin akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia 'kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Guanlin?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari _lift_ yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadiCEOperusahaan.

Sebenarnya Shuhua tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke Rumah Sakit menengok Seonho, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Guanlin pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Guanlin tadi pagi, Shuhua tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Guanlin untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Guanlin sudah kosong, dengan pelan Shuhua melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Guanlin, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Shuhua masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Guanlin yang ada di sana, tetapi Wooseok. Lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas _brendy_ , menatap Shuhua dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Guanlin menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor," jelas Shuhua terbata.

Wooseok tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap _brendy_ nya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Guanlin menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Taiwan di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Shuhua tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Shuhua memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Wooseok, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Wooseok.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja," gumam Shuhua cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Wooseok itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Shuhua membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadiwanita simpanan taipan kaya seperti Guanlin?" Wooseok bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Shuhua.

Shuhua tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Wooseok. Dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar." Shuhua berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya, Wooseok mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu,Tuan Putri," ulang Wooseok sinis.

Shuhua menatap Wooseok tajam. "Saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Wooseok tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkankatamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Guanlin???" ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Shuhua tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Shuhua mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal. Kau mungkin berhasil merayu Guanlin dengan tubuhmu." Wooseok menyeringai sinis. "Tak kusangka, Guanlin bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu, 'kan? Guanlin terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu!" Shuhua berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Wooseok, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau _brendy_ , sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, pelacur cilik!!" Wooseok menggeram pelan. "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Guanlin untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!!!"

"Anda salah paham!!" Shuhua setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Wooseok yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta," Wooseok mulai merapat ke tubuh Shuhua. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu???"

"Tidaaak!!! Lepaskan saya!!!" Shuhua mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Wooseok yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar.

Shuhua meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila. Dia tak mau disentuh Wooseok, dia tidak mau!!!!

 _Guanlin!!! Guanlin!!! Tolong aku!!!!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yalord_ makasih banyak _bucinkuanlin_ T-T aku seneng banget nambah _readers_. Dan makasih bagi mereka yang udah mau sempetin baca ini _story_. Serius deh aku ngga nyangka banget terharuu banget** **sampe kamu rela-rela gitu _download FFN. :"_** **Oh, iya. Aku sekalian mau tanya nih, buat _story_ selanjutnya, enakan Jihoon di _pair_ sama siapa, ya? Sebenarnya aku udah siapin sama Heejin tapi rasanya Jihoon x Heejin _rare_ banget. Ada saran? _Female idol 2000 lines_ yang cocok sama Jihoon? Abis _story_ berikutnya gakalah seru sama ini. Serius deh #promosi xD**


	11. 9

Yuqi sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Shuhua, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

 _Apa itu, Yuqi? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu_ _familiar?_

Dengan gelisah, Yuqi berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya.

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Shuhua berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Mark..

Dengan gemetar, Yuqi membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Yuqi duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu. Isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Mark suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Yuqi mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya. Menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Shuhua yang sama. Di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit.

 _ **SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN**_

Begitu judul artikel itu.

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Shuhua kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Yoo Seonho terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan??? Koma???

Yuqi membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati _background_ rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Shuhua itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan di sana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelepon rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter-dokter yang dikenalnya, Yuqi mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanya pun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Yuqi teringat akan kata-kata Wooseok ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Shuhua pelajaran.. Malam ini…..

Oh Tuhan!!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Yuqi segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dia harus mencegah Wooseok melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Shuhua!

Wooseok sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!!

Yuqi harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!!

 **~J~**

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Guanlin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega??

 _Kau tahu kenapa,_ bisik suara hatinya.

 _Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa._ Guanlin mengakuinya. _Shuhua._

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Shuhua, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Shuhua sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Guanlin tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa, gadis itu, Shuhua telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Shuhua kemarin malam.

 _Akuilah Guanlin, kau menyayangi gadis itu._ Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Guanlin tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Shuhua pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Wooseok agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Shuhua datang.

Membayangkan Shuhua sedang menunggunya membuat Guanlin tergesa melangkah menaiki _lift_ , menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Wooseok sedang berdiri menekan Shuhua ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya. Tubuh Shuhua yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Wooseok mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Guanlin yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Guanlin." Wooseok tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar. "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh 'kan?"

Shuhua yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Wooseok menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Wooseok yang begitu kejam.

Guanlin tidak akan percaya kata-kata Wooseok, 'kan? Guanlin tidak akan percaya, 'kan?

Tapi ekspresi Guanlin begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Guanlin, kau memang benar-benar tidak rugi." Wooseok menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Shuhua. "Ciumannya lumayan WOW."

"Tidak!!!" Shuhua akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Wooseok. "Tidak!!! Ya Tuhan!! Guanlin!!!!"

Suara Shuhua berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Guanlin menerjang Wooseok.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Shuhua, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Wooseok, kemudian di perutnya sampai Wooseok terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit.

Tetapi Guanlin masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Wooseok, tanpa memberi Wooseok kesempatan melawan.

"Guanlin!!! _Stop_!! Kumohon!! Kau bisa membunuhnya!!" Shuhua berteriak panik ketika Guanlin menghajar Wooseok seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti, tidak peduli Wooseok sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Guanlin, menakutkan.

"Guanlin!!!" Shuhua menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Guanlin berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi Wooseok sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga." Sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Shuhua dan Guanlin menoleh bersamaan, Yuqi berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Guanlin langsung berdiri, menghampiri Shuhua dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Shuhua beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Shuhua, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit, Guanlin." Shuhua merintih karena perlakuan kasar Guanlin, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Shuhua.

Yuqi berusaha menghentikan langkah Guanlin. "Guanlin, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini……"

"Diam!!!" Teriakan Guanlin yang menggelegar membuat suara Yuqi tertelan kembali. "Kau urus saja bajingan di sana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah!! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!!"

Guanlin menggeram marah sambil menyeret Shuhua menaiki _lift_. Meninggalkan Yuqi yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

 **~J~**

"Guanlin! Semua yang Wooseok _oppa_ katakan itu bohong!" Shuhua berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Shuhua dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong, Guanlin…" Shuhua tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Guanlin.

"Wooseok _hyung_ tidak pernah berbohong padaku," jawab Guanlin datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong… Percayalah!" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Shuhua.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!!!" jerit Shuhua. "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku…."

"Wah… Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa. Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman, hah?! Sepuluh juta?? Dua puluh juta?? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua, ya??"

"Kumohon Guanlin, kau tahu dia berbohong…. Kumohon… Kumohon…Percayalah padaku…" Shuhua mulai panik ketika Guanlin melepas kemejanya. "Ke… Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut, Shuhua beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Guanlin.

"Yah… Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Shuhua yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti seekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam. "Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!" desis Guanlin penuh penghinaan.

 **~J~**

"Sakit." Wooseok mengernyit ketika Yuqi mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

" _Oppa_ pantas mendapatkannya," gumam Yuqi tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Wooseok patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam-lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Wooseok sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Guanlin benar-benar brutal.

"Aku 'kan cuma membantu Guanlin dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang dipeliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil." Wooseok tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur!!! _Oppa_ mungkin lebih kotor darinya!" potong Yuqi marah, melemparkan kapas yang dicelup alkohol itu ke samping. " _Oppa_ sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Shuhua.. Astaga! _Oppa_ pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!!"

"Mengetahui apa?" Kali ini Wooseok mulai cemas. Yuqi tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Yuqi, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Mark..

"Aku mulai ketakutan," gumam Wooseok ketika Yuqi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Mengetahui apa, Yuqi?"

"Kebenaran tentang Shuhua," jawab Yuqi lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Yuqi mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Wooseok.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu, Wooseok terhenyak. Dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga..." Akhirnya Wooseok mampu berkata-kata. Suaranya lemah dan diliputi _shock_ yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga," gumam Yuqi mengejek. "Sekarang _oppa_ mengerti 'kan kenapa aku begitu membela Shuhua?"

Wooseok memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Wooseok hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!!

"Jadi, Shuhua melakukan ini semua karena itu…" Suara Wooseok diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Yuqi penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Wooseok tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan. "Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Yuqi menatap Wooseok tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Wooseok.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Yoo Seonho masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Seonho telah menjalani operasi ginjal –yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah –dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar." Yuqi memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Shuhua kepada dokter-dokter di Rumah Sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Shuhua dan Seonho seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun……"

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Wooseok dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Shuhua menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Shuhua mempunyai hutang begitu besar di perusahaan.

Wooseok menatap Yuqi nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit.

Yoo Seonho…

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Yoo Seonho," gumam Wooseok seolah kesakitan.

Yuqi langsung menatap Wooseok tajam. " _Oppa_ mengenalnya?"

Wooseok mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… Dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah… Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami… Aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu… Ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gosip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu… Aku… Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup… Dalam kondisi koma.." Wooseok meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Yuqi, mengernyit, "Kau bilang kapan operasi Seonho tadi?"

"Kemarin malam." Yuqi melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi. "Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Wooseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan! Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Shuhua menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya!! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Shuhua? _"Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab, tuan putri!"_ Kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Shuhua.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal, _oppa,_ " dengus Yuqi, masih marah atas tindakan Wooseok tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Guanlin, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali."

Wooseok mengernyit mendengar ancaman Yuqi. "Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku. Suatu hari Guanlin menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Shuhua senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Shuhua adalah pelacur???"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi, _oppa_!!!" potong Yuqi tajam.

Wooseok bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? Guanlin sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya. Tentu saja sebagai pengacara, aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Shuhua." Wooseok mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Yuqi masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara _oppa_ seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan," gumam Yuqi sinis.

Wooseok menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Guanlin dan Shuhua, tapi malam itu, ketika Shuhua menghilang tanpa kabar, Guanlin mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Shuhua. Guanlin berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang." Wooseok menarik napas dalam. "Aku takut Shuhua makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Guanlin, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang _oppa_ lakukan tadi sampai Guanlin menghajar _oppa_ dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Wooseok tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Shuhua dan memastikan agar Guanlin melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan.

Yuqi langsung melotot marah mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Wooseok memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Yuqi.

"Dan aku…" Kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Wooseok. "Dan aku… Memfitnahnya. Aku bilang Shuhua mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam…"

"Oh Tuhan, _oppa_!!" Yuqi mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Wooseok. "Pantas saja Guanlin menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada di sana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajar _oppa_ lebih keras."

Wooseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku… Aku pantas menerimanya…" Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Tapi, Yuqi… Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Guanlin ketika menyeret Shuhua pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku… Cemas."

Wajah Yuqi mendadak pucat pasi. "Astaga!!! Aku hampir saja lupa, Guanlin selalu mempercayai kata-katamu!! Bagaimana kalau Guanlin menyangka bahwa Shuhua benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Guanlin pada Shuhua, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Guanlin!! Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Guanlin sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali." Yuqi langsung meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor Guanlin.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke _apartment_ nya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari." Dengan pasrah Yuqi meletakkan gagang telepon. "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika… Dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat…" Yuqi melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Wooseok yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku akan membuat _oppa_ membayar semua kekacauan yang telah _oppa_ buat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pengen geplak Wooseok :"** **Betewe gaes _chapter_ nya ga kukasih _warn_ ya kalau cuma sekedar xD maksudnya kalau cuma gambaran tanpa _detail_ ngga aku kasih _warn_ karena aku rasa itu masih bisa diantisipas** **i. Terus.. Aku pengen _update_ cerita ini tiap Selasa, Kamis, Jumat. Gapapa ya xD soalnya diminta panjangin tapi per _chapter_ nya udah pas segitu jadi aku _update_ cepet aja.**


	12. 10 (!)

**_WARN!_ _Harsh word(s) inside. Too much "bitches" inside. Protect your eyes._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."_ Kata-kata Guanlin yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Shuhua gemetar cemas.

"Kau… Harus… Mendengarkan." Shuhua masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Guanlin, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Guanlin terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu, Shuhua," gumam Guanlin datar.

"Guanlin…" Wajah Shuhua langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Guanlin begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Shuhua akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Guanlin berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar, Shuhua melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Guanlin dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Shuhua terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Shuhua." Suara Guanlin tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Shuhua makin gemetar mendengarnya. Dengan susah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Guanlin tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya," sambung Guanlin setelah mengamati tubuh Shuhua tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Shuhua merah padam.

"Tidak…!" Shuhua berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju di hadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" Suara Guanlin sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Shuhua bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Shuhua.

Hening cukup lama, Guanlin terdiam sambil menatap Shuhua tajam. Dan Shuhua berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!!" Dengan was-was Shuhua berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Guanlin. Lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak, Shuhua? Pelacur cilikku? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela, 'kan?Demi uang tiga ratus juta…" Suara Guanlin terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Shuhua langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu sehargatiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu… Itu semua terlalu baik untukmu." Mata Guanlin tampak menyala. "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! Bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku…!!!"

"Kau salah paham, Guanlin." Shuhua mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Guanlin tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Guanlin meraih kedua lengan Shuhua sebelum Shuhua sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Shuhua ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman!! Kau membiarkan dia menciummu!! Menjijikkan sekali di mataku."

Napas Guanlin mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Shuhua ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar di sana.

Shuhua berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Guanlin yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Guanlin yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Shuhua yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Shuhua. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Shuhua berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Guanlin menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Shuhua mengernyit merasakan cengkraman tangan Guanlin yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit, Guanlin… Kumohon…"

"Diam!!" seru Guanlin marah, dan ketika Shuhua meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Guanlin. Lelaki itu merobek baju Shuhua dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Shuhua berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Guanlin pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Guanlin tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Shuhua tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Shuhua itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Guanlin. Tapi Shuhua menahan diri. Digigitnya bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan ditekannya hatinya dalam-dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

 **~J~**

Shuhua berbaring memunggungi Guanlin, matanya nanar, penuh air mata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Guanlin menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Shuhua tahu Guanlin tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Shuhua langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Guanlin bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan menghentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Shuhua tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik. Dijaganya agar napasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Guanlin berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Shuhua menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Guanlin sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Guanlin sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Shuhua memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Shuhua, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati, Shuhua duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaian dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Guanlin saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Guanlin berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Shuhua bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Shuhua menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Guanlin.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Shuhua selesai berpakaian. Shuhua lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Guanlin yang masih tertidur pulas.

Guanlin pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Guanlin pasti maklum jika Shuhua menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Shuhua mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Guanlin ketika Shuhua menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Seonho di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

 _Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Guanlin? Apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu…_

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Shuhua, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Shuhua mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

 _Maaf, Guanlin. Aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian. Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu, kau tahu. Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi._

 _Shuhua._

 **~J~**

Pagi itu Guanlin duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Guanlin sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartemen itu sendirian.

Tanpa Shuhua.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Shuhua untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Guanlin langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Shuhua itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Shuhua bilang _"Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi"_ jadi Guanlin menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Shuhua terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukah Shuhua kalau pemandangan Shuhua yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Wooseok itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Shuhua! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Shuhua!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Guanlin terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Shuhua?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Shuhua muncul di sana. Hati Guanlin langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Shuhua.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

 _Kenapa kau pucat sekali, sayang?_

Guanlin berdeham, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Guanlin memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Shuhua. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Shuhua karena merayu Wooseok, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya, 'kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Shuhua tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, di situ hanya tertulis bahwa Guanlin berhak memiliki Shuhua sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Shuhua tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Shuhua adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Guanlin yakin Shuhua akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah. Guanlin siap memaafkan Shuhua atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Shuhua lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Shuhua.

"Duduk," perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Shuhua duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

 _Dimana kau tidur semalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku menyakitimu?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Guanlin, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Shuhua mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Guanlin. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku… Ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Guanlin tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Guanlin begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Guanlin di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Shuhua meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Guanlin.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratus empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini…" Shuhua meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja. "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Guanlin hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Shuhua dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Shuhua sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap _service_ gratis untukku?"

Wajah Shuhua pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku… Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu…"

Guanlin mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Shuhua membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Guanlin. "Jangan menuduhku serendah itu!!! Aku… Aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta!! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku, hah???!!" Guanlin menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Shuhua terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa diduganya, Guanlin mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Shuhua hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Guanlin itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Guanlin mulai mendekati Shuhua, Shuhua langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Shuhua gugup, takut akan suasana hati Guanlin yang begitu muram.

Guanlin makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Shuhua mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah, Shuhua. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu…"

Tiba-tiba Guanlin bergerak cepat meraih Shuhua sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Shuhua mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Guanlin, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku, Shuhua… Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu… Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" Mata Guanlin menggelap penuh kemurkaan. "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" Napas Guanlin mulai memburu. "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang…."

"Lepaskan aku!!!!" Entah darimana Shuhua seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Guanlin dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu!! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!!"

"Melecehkan katamu?? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan??"

 _PLAK!!!!_

Tangan Shuhua tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Guanlin sekeras mungkin. Kata-kata Guanlin yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Guanlin berdiri di sana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat. "Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Shuhua melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Guanlin tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku… Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita," gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Guanlin tenang. "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun, Shuhua, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek-robeknya lagi."

Tangan Shuhua yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran. "Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku…?" rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Guanlin terpaku. Shuhua tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Guanlin ingin memeluk Shuhua dan menghiburnya. Meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya, bukan?

"A… Aku tetap akan pergi…" Shuhua bergumam ketika Guanlin hanya berdiam diri. "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Shuhua membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Guanlin, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Shuhua dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik-baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Shuhua melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki _lift_ tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Guanlin.

Di lobi, Suster Hyuna yang menunggu dengan gelisah daritadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Shuhua muncul di _lift_.

"Bagaimana…?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Shuhua langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobi menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta Suster Hyuna mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil, air mata Shuhua tak terbendung lagi dan Suster Hyuna langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh… Semuanya tak berjalan baik, ya?"

"Dia… Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu…." Shuhua tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam. "Dia… Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu…" Tangis Shuhua meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan Suster Hyuna langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Shuhua.

"Apakah… Kau mencintainya, Shuhua?" tanya Suster Hyuna hati-hati.

Shuhua langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Hyuna dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa…? Itu… Itu tidak mungkin…."

"Shuhua, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian…" Suster Hyuna menatap Shuhua lembut. "Dan kau… Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Guanlin, sayang."

Shuhua hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Guanlin telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Shuhua tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Seonho di sisinya bukan?

Suster Hyuna mendesah melihat kediaman Shuhua.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Guanlin menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

 **~J~**

Suster Hyuna benar, Guanlin memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Shuhua.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Yuqi _Jiejie_ ," gumam Guanlin dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Yuqi dan Wooseok ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Guanlin hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Yuqi memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting," gumam Yuqi penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Guanlin kepada Wooseok yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Guanlin," Yuqi mencoba menarik perhatian Guanlin yang terus menerus mempelototi Wooseok. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Shuhua yang harus kau ketahui."

Guanlin langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Guanlin…" Yuqi mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Guanlin tampak kesakitan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin _jiejie_ katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Guanlin bahkan tidak mau repot-repot bersikap sopan terhadap Wooseok.

Yuqi menarik napas panjang.

"Kau… Kita… Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Shuhua." Dengan cepat Yuqi membentangkan artikel itu di meja Guanlin. "Baca ini."

Guanlin melirik artikel itu, semula tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Shuhua, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang……… Oh Tuhan!" Baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar, Guanlin. Keluarga Shuhua, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Mark." Mata Yuqi berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Guanlin berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ini sebabnya Shuhua selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

 _"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian."_

Itu jawaban Shuhua waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu….. Sekali lagi Guanlin mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Seonho, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Shuhua berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Seonho, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa.." Yuqi memandang Guanlin, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan. Guanlin tampak hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Seonho dirawat, Guanlin. Seonho saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus-menerus…. Biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta… Mungkin itu alasan Shuhua menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Guanlin memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Shuhua membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Shuhua memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Wooseok _oppa_ bercerita bahwa Shuhua hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana." Yuqi mengedikkan bahunya pada Wooseok yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu hari di mana operasi Seonho dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Guanlin. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan begitu lama, tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Shuhua gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Guanlin langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Shuhua pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, Guanlin." Yuqi menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Wooseok. "Biarkan Wooseok _oppa_ yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Guanlin menoleh kepada Wooseok dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Shuhua ada di pelukan Wooseok dan Wooseok bilang Shuhua rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Guanlin," gumam Wooseok pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Guanlin. Lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi. "Aku…. Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Shuhua yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku berpikir Shuhua telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu….. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan. Aku merekayasa semuanya.. Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku…. Shuhua sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu…"

Guanlin langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Wooseok. Tak peduli tubuh Wooseok yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau, Wooseok!!! Brengsek kau!!! Aku mempercayaimu!!" Guanlin menggeram di antara kedua giginya. "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagai pelacur rendahan??! Aku memperkosanya!!!!"

"Guanlin, tenanglah dulu," gumam Yuqi hati-hati, berusaha membuat Guanlin melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Wooseok. "Kau menyakitinya, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia, Guanlin," bujuknya lembut.

Guanlin bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Wooseok, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!" desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya. "Kenapa harus Shuhua yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Seonho? Kenapa bukan keluarga Seonho?"

"Seonho tidak punya keluarga." Wooseok yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Guanlin tadi. "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya." Suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Guanlin, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Seonho cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku… Eh… Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Seonho dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara…. Karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Seonho sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Seonho masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma." Wooseok menatap Guanlin sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf, Guanlin. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati."

Guanlin tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Guanlin, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Shuhua. Sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Yuqi pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Guanlin. "Mengenai hutang-hutang Shuhua, baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Yuqi mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Guanlin itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Shuhua tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Guanlin!!" Yuqi mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Shuhua selama ini! Tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Shuhua dalam beberapa menit!"

Guanlin mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa, Yuqi _Jiejie,_ " erangnya parau.

Mata Yuqi melebar melihat ekspresi Guanlin. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Yuqi melihat Guanlin begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Guanlin benar-benar mencintai Shuhua?

"Dia punya tunangan, Guanlin. Jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Seonho."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Guanlin. Sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku." Mata Guanlin penuh tekad. "Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"


	13. 11

**Percayalah _chapter_ kali ini bener-bener ngga ada _anu_ nya kok x"D**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Yoo Seonho?" Guanlin berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Guanlin.

"Ruangan perawatan Yoo Seonho?" Guanlin mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh…. Untuk Seonho… Anda… Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Hyuna dulu. Beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Guanlin tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi, Guanlin meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Guanlin mengetuknya.

"Masuk." Sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam. Guanlin masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Suster Hyuna.

Suster Hyuna langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Shuhua sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah Anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Suster Hyuna langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Guanlin mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Suster Hyuna yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Suster Hyuna.

"Ya." Guanlin mengakuinya pelan. "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum Anda menghina Shuhua lagi, saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda. Semalam Shuhua datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari Anda. Menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan Anda padanya." Suster Hyuna menatap Guanlin dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Guanlin merona. "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi Anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa _staff_ rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang Anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Guanlin terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Shuhua," gumam Guanlin akhirnya.

Suster Hyuna mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas, tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu. Lagipula saya tidak yakin Shuhua bersedia menemui Anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!!!" Guanlin hampir berteriak, lalu berdeham berusaha meredakan emosinya. "Saya harus bertemu dengan Shuhua, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah…."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf Anda melalui saya," sela Suster Hyuna tegas.

Guanlin mengernyit. "Saya mohon…. Saya harus bertemu dengan Shuhua, saya butuh bertemu dengan Shuhua."

Suster Hyuna mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Guanlin tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Shuhua. Suster Hyuna menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Guanlin? Kalau saja Guanlin hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Shuhua, Suster Hyuna akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Guanlin yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah. Tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Shuhua. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Hyuna tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Shuhua lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti.. Jangan memaksanya….." Mata Suster Hyuna melembut membayangkan Shuhua. "Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Guanlin menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Suster Hyuna mencuri pandang ke arah Guanlin. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Guanlin ikut melembut karena membayangkan Shuhua.

 _Ah, Shuhua.. Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta..._

 **~J~**

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Shuhua hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Seonho. Saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Shuhua tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Shuhua terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Hyuna dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Shuhua tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Seonho yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya…..

Dengan sedih Shuhua menatap Seonho. Lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Shuhua mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

 _Ah, Seonho….. Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun, nanti aku akan……_

Saat itulah Guanlin masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Hyuna di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Guanlin ketika dia melihat Shuhua menatap Seonho yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Shuhua…." Guanlin bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Shuhua dari Seonho.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Shuhua hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Guanlin akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Hyuna meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara, Shuhua, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Hyuna lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Shuhua, dia lalu mengamit lengan Shuhua. "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Shuhua hanya mengikuti ketika dituntun ke ruangan Suster Hyuna, sedangkan Guanlin hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Suster Hyuna menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Guanlin dengan lembut akhirnya. Shuhua bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya… Sudah dimaafkan… Sekarang…Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Shuhua mulai menahan tangisnya. Guanlin telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini, Shuhua. Baru tadi Yuqi _Jiejie_ mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Guanlin pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu… Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh di lubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan." Guanlin mengerjapkan matanya pedih. "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda, Shuhua."

Shuhua memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau, permintaan maaf Guanlin yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Guanlin memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Guanlin tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku… Aku mengerti…. Tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu." Suara Shuhua terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya, aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya…. Jadi kita impas."

Guanlin menatap Shuhua sedih.

"Shuhua…. Aku…." Guanlin mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Shuhua, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Shuhua mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Guanlin. Kesadaran bahwa Shuhua takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Guanlin mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku….. Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya….. Aku mencintaimu, Shuhua. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja." Guanlin menatap Shuhua yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa dimaafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Guanlin melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. Kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku, aku akan sangat senang…. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi." Punggung Guanlin tampak tegang. "Selamat tinggal, Shuhua," gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka _handle_ pintu.

Shuhua termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Guanlin begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Memang Guanlin telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat-saat dimana Guanlin berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Guanlin menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Shuhua menatap punggung Guanlin, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Guanlin." Shuhua bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Guanlin membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Guanlin." kali ini Shuhua mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Guanlin menoleh menatap Shuhua.

Entah karena mata Shuhua yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, entah karena Guanlin pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Shuhua tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Guanlin berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Shuhua ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Shuhua membuka lengan menyambutnya, Guanlin mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Shuhua, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Shuhua.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Guanlin jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Shuhua, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Shuhua. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Shuhua memeluk dan mengelus rambut Guanlin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Guanlin berbisik dengan suara parau. Wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Shuhua. "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku…." Napas Guanlin tersengal. "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat… Tapi aku… Aku tidak….."

"Guanlin." Sekali lagi Shuhua berbisik lembut. Guanlin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Shuhua, wajah Shuhua penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Guanlin terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis." Tiba-tiba Guanlin berdiri dan merengkuh Shuhua ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Shuhua memeluk Guanlin erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Guanlin dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya. Mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Shuhua.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Shuhua menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Guanlin dan lelaki itu memeluk Shuhua erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Shuhua.

Setelah tangis Shuhua mereda, Guanlin mengangkat dagu Shuhua agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Shuhua dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku, Shuhua. Bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku, Shuhua, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal…. Dan jika… Dan jika…." Guanlin menarik napas, menahan perasaannya. "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku… Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Shuhua menatap Guanlin, dan melihat ketulusan di sana. Melihat cinta di sana yang tidak ditahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Hyuna membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Guanlin dan Shuhua sedang berpelukan.

"Shuhua!!!" Suster Hyuna berusaha menormalkan napasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini. "Cepat!!! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan!!!! Seonho sadar!!! Dia terbangun dari komanya!!!!!"


	14. 12

Shuhua berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Guanlin. Dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Seonho. Kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan, napasnya terengah. Dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat. Suster Hyuna tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. "Shuhua, jangan masuk dulu. Dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Shuhua diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Seonho, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisi Seonho lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya. Mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Shuhua menanti. Mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya.

"Seonho.." Suara Shuhua serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Seonho yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Shuhua meraih tangan Seonho dan menciumnya, lalu menangis. "Seonho."

Banyak yang ingin Shuhua ungkapkan. Dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Seonho akhirnya bangun. Dia ingin merajuk karena Seonho memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun. Dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Seonho, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah. "Stttt… Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Shuhua lembut, mencegah Seonho berusaha terlalu keras. "Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Seonho menatap Shuhua, tampak tersiksa. Dan dengan lembut Shuhua mengusap air mata di pipi Seonho. "Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi. Tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang…" Shuhua menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam. "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi," bisik Shuhua lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Shuhua akan beranjak, genggaman Seonho di tangannya menguat. Dengan lembut Shuhua menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Seonho.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti, aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Seonho mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Shuhua mengecup dahi Seonho dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri Suster Hyuna. Suster Hyuna masih berdiri di sana dan Shuhua langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar, suster… Dia akhirnya sadar… Aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Seonho memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia… Tapi sekarang…" Shuhua terisak. "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar… Dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku…"

Dengan lembut Suster Hyuna mengelus rambut Shuhua. "Ini semua karena perjuanganmu, Shuhua. Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka Ia mengabulkannya." Mata Suster Hyuna juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, Suster Hyuna menyadari kehadiran Guanlin di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Shuhua dari pelukannya. "Eh, mungkin aku harus pergi dulu, Shuhua. Mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Suster Hyuna mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Guanlin.

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Suster Hyuna tadi, Shuhua menyadari kehadiran Guanlin di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Guanlin, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Hyuna meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar," gumam Guanlin akhirnya, memecah keheningan. Shuhua menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara. Guanlin tampak berpikir. "Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Shuhua mengernyitkan keningnya. Guanlin telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Guanlin yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Guanlin yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Shuhua.

"Ya, aku bahagia." Seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Shuhua, membayangkan Seonho.

Guanlin mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Shuhua ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Seonho.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Shuhua lembut. "Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu. Kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Seonho… Jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih, Guanlin." Akhirnya Shuhua bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Guanlin tersenyum miring. "Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Shuhua yang aneh." Dengan hati-hati Guanlin mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Shuhua tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Shuhua ke dalam pelukannya. "Ingat kata-kataku tadi," bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Shuhua sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Shuhua.

Dan pergilah Guanlin, meninggalkan Shuhua yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Guanlin.

 **~J~**

"Dia sadar." Guanlin menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Yuqi, yang masih bersama Wooseok hanya diam terpaku. Guanlin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Seonho dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'Dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Yuqi menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Wooseok hanya mengetuk- ngetukkan tangannya di lutut. Guanlin masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Shuhua?"

Pertanyaan Yuqi itu membuat Guanlin mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Yuqi dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Guanlin setengah menggeram. "Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah, Guanlin. Sekarang 'kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa……" Tanpa sadar Wooseok bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Guanlin. "Aku…. Aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." Suara Wooseok hilang tertelan karena tatapan Guanlin makin tajam.

Yuqi menghela napas sekali lagi. "Guanlin, Wooseok _oppa_ benar. Sadarnya Seonho ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Shuhua selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia, Guanlin. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Guanlin tetap bersikeras. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Shuhua salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Seonho mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_?" sela Yuqi jengkel.

Guanlin tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_. Dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Shuhua kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya. "Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Yuqi tidak berkata-kata. Dan Wooseok hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

 **~J~**

Dua hari kemudian, Shuhua berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Seonho dengan cemas. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Suster Hyuna setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Seonho.

"Suster…." Hati Shuhua terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Seonho setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shuhua. Itu pertanda bagus. Seonho memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya. Tetapi kalau Seonho bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Hyuna menggenggam tangan Shuhua, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Shuhua hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya.

"Berapa lama lagi, suster?" Menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya." Dengan lembut Suster Hyuna mengusap-usap Shuhua. "Dia harus melalui ini, Shuhua. Dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Shuhua menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Shuhua masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Shuhua melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Seonho. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Seonhonya tidak tidur. Seonhonya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Shuhua sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Shuhua duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Seonho langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Shuhua menyelipkan jemarinya ke sana.

"Hai," sapa Shuhua lembut.

Seonho tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya. "Sa…kit," gumamnya susah payah.

Shuhua tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Seonho yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya. "Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu."

Seonho mengeryit lagi. "Berapa lama?" Suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur… Berapa lama?"

Shuhua mendesah lembut. "Dua tahun," jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Seonho. "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama, kok. Yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu," sambung Shuhua cepat-cepat.

Seonho tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Shuhua, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi. "Mama… Papa….?"

Shuhua menggenggam tangan Seonho erat-erat. "Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu, Seonho."

Dan hati Shuhua bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Seonho memejamkan mata dan menangis. Dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Seonho, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang di sana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Seonho membuka matanya dan menatap Shuhua lembut. " _Mianhae.._ "

"Kenapa?" Shuhua mengernyit.

"Karena… _Noona_ … Ditinggal.. Sendiri…" Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Shuhua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku, ya. Kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Seonho mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

Dengan lembut Shuhua mengusap rambut Seonho. "Istirahatlah, sayang. Tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Shuhua terus mengusap rambut Seonho sampai napas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Shuhua. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Yuqi sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Yuqi?"

Yuqi tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah, kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku. Aku kesini bersama seseorang." Yuqi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Shuhua mengikuti arah pandangan Yuqi dan wajahnya memucat melihat Wooseok berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf," jelas Yuqi lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Shuhua. "Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Guanlin dan Guanlin mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Guanlin.

Nama itu melintas di benak Shuhua. Guanlin dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Shuhua terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Guanlin. Dia harus fokus kepada Seonho.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Yuqi berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Seonho yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Shuhua mengangguk mengikuti Yuqi sampai ke ujung lorong. Dengan diam-diam Wooseok mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Wooseok ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi. Dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Shuhua menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Yuqi. Terlihat takut kepadanya.

Wooseok mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah. "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal… Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini…." Wooseok mencoba menatap Shuhua selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Shuhua yakin. "Kumohon jangan takut kepadaku, Shuhua. Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Shuhua. Dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Guanlin ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Wooseok hanya berinteraksi dengan Guanlin, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Shuhua mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak. " _Nde_ ," jawabnya pelan.

Wooseok menatap Shuhua dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Shuhua adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Shuhua akhirnya tersenyum lepas. " _Nde_."

Dengan lembut Wooseok membalas senyuman Shuhua. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Guanlin yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut," gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Shuhua merona.

Dengan lega Yuqi menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai." Yuqi menoleh ke arah Wooseok. "Nah, _oppa_ bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Shuhua. Percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Wooseok meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk. "Oke, telepon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai," gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Wooseok dan Yuqi tersenyum. "Dia sangat menyesal, kau tahu."

Shuhua mengangguk. "Saya mengerti." Lalu Shuhua menatap Yuqi dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" Kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Shuhua. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Seonho?

Yuqi tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Shuhua. "Tenang saja, Seonho akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Seonho. Dia bilang Seonho bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama." Dengan lembut Yuqi menggenggam tangan Shuhua. "Shuhua, apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan…. Kemungkinan bahwa Seonho bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Shuhua mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut. "Pada saat Seonho jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya. Dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Seonho sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen. Masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Seonho bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat….."

"Maksud dokter?" Shuhua mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Seonho. Kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Seonho dengan baik….. Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Seonho harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah…. Apakah dokter diminta Guanlin melakukannya?" Shuhua menatap Yuqi sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak di luar dugaan. Apakah Guanlin memaksa Yuqi menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Yuqi mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi. "Guanlin memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Seonho." Yuqi menepuk pundak Shuhua hangat. "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku…. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Seonho."

"Astaga." Shuhua menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut.

"Yah, astaga." Yuqi tersenyum. "Dunia ini sempit, bukan? Kadang kebetulan- kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya." Tatapan Yuqi berubah serius. "Tapi sungguh, Shuhua. Kondisi Seonho ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua. Aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama. Itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Shuhua menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu. "Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Seonho di tangan dokter."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku _guys_ , _wifi_ ku mati kemaren :" aku pengen _update_ gabisa. Padahal janji _update_ cepet. Makanya sekarang aku langsung _update_ 2 _chapter_ karena merasa bersalah dan sebagai ganti yang kemaren juga. Maaf, yaaa..**


	15. 13

"Tidak enak." Seonho mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Shuhua kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Seonho tersadar dari komanya. Kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu. Dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Seonho yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat. Maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh, dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Shuhua sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Seonho yang seperti anak-anak. "Ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan," gumam Seonho, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Shuhua lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Shuhua tergelak, tapi kemudian Seonho meraih tangan Shuhua yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius.

" _Noona_ , tak terbayangkan rasa terima kasihku padamu…. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku…. Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku…."

"Stttt." Shuhua meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Seonho. "Perjuangan yang sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun, 'kan?"

"Tapi…." Ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Seonho. "Aku…. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi _noona_ …"

"Hoho." Shuhua menyela sedikit marah. "Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri. Kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga di luar prediksi dokter, bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu…." Suara Shuhua berubah sendu. "Meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu… Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain. Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku, Hoho…. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Seonho tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu…"

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Shuhua dan Seonho menoleh bersamaan. Lalu Shuhua tersenyum. Yuqi ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa. Sekarang bahkan Yuqi sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Seonho.

Tapi senyuman Shuhua langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang Yuqi. Itu Guanlin!

Guanlin yang sama. Guanlin yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Shuhua tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Guanlin lagi sejak Seonho sadarkan diri dari komanya. Guanlin selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan Yuqi, seperti ketika Guanlin memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Seonho. Dan ketika Guanlin memaksakan Shuhua setuju –lewat bujukan Yuqi– agar Shuhua dan Seonho pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Seonho sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram. Membuat Shuhua bertanya-tanya, apakah Guanlin mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Seonho tadi. Apakah Guanlin tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Dokter Yuqi." Seonho menyapa ramah ketika Shuhua hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Shuhua.

"Halo, Seonho. Aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus." Yuqi menyadari Seonho menatap ke arah Guanlin, lalu menyikut pinggang Guanlin untuk menarik perhatian Guanlin yang terarah lurus kepada Shuhua. "Dan ini Guanlin. Dia bosku dan bos Shuhua juga."

Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Seonho. Menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Shuhua sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba- tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya. Apa yang akan diperbuat Seonho jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Shuhua sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Guanlin." Yuqi bergumam ketika Guanlin hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Guanlin lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seonho.

"Salam kenal, saya adalah…. Atasan Shuhua di tempat kerjanya… Kebetulan kami eh cukup….Akrab." Sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Guanlin ketika menyadari Shuhua dan Yuqi tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya.

Seonho menerima jabatan tangan Guanlin dan tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih." Meskipun Seonho sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Guanlin seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi Anda semakin membaik," gumam Guanlin tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, _Kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?_

Shuhua mengernyit mendengar nada suara Guanlin itu. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah. Malah seolah-olah menantang Shuhua untuk mengakui sesuatu? Mengakui apa? Apakah Guanlin ingin agar Shuhua mengakui segalanya di depan Seonho? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Seonho??

Shuhua akan mengakuinya, itu pasti. Dia tidak mungkin membohongi Seonho. Seonho mungkin akan marah dan sedih. Sedih karena Shuhua terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Seonho akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Shuhua begitu mengenal Seonho hingga yakin akan hal itu. Dia lelaki yang berpekiran terbuka. Tetapi yang Shuhua takuti adalah Seonho akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Shuhua harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya. Dan Shuhua tidak mau Seonho mengalami itu semua. Tidak di saat kondisi Seonho masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Shuhua pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Guanlin mengingatkan, memastikan Guanlin melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Guanlin malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tuan Guanlin ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja," jelas Shuhua cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Seonho.

"Tempatmusekarangbekerja, Shuhua. Kamumasihbekerja di sana," sela Guanlin tajam.

Shuhua ternganga mendengar bantahan Guanlin itu. Kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Seonho.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalah pahaman. Saya menuduh Shuhua melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan. Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya." Guanlin menatap Shuhua penuh arti. "Dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Shuhuakembali kepada saya." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Shuhua merona.

Yuqi langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan. "Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalah pahaman," gumamnya ceria. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu, Seonho."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik, dokter." Seonho tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Guanlin dan Shuhua.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi. Aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu." Yuqi tersenyum, lalu menatap Shuhua dan Guanlin. "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Seonho."

Dan dalam diam, Guanlin dan Shuhua melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

" _Well,_ dia tampak sehat," gumam Guanlin kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Shuhua tajam.

Shuhua menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi, 'kan?" sambung Guanlin jahat.

Shuhua membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Guanlin. "Guanlin!! Jahat sekali kau!" Mata Shuhua tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Yuqi bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Seonho untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi, Shuhua? Kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi. Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Guanlin mendesis kesal. "Dan kata Yuqi _jiejie_ dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagailaki-laki normal…"

"Guanlin!!!" Shuhua setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Guanlin. Pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Guanlin yang begitu vulgar.

Guanlin mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Yuqi _jiejie_ kepadaku." Tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundak Shuhua. "Bagaimana, Shuhua? Bagaimana jika diatidak dapat berfungsisebagai lelaki normal? Padahal aku tahu…" Mata Guanlin menyala-nyala. "Aku tahu betapa kaugadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kaumenyukainya… Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua…Tidak disentuh.. Tidak di…"

"Hentikan!!!!" Kali ini Shuhua benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Guanlin terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Shuhua tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Membuat Guanlin ingin melumatnya…

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Shuhua tajam. "Aku mencintai Seonho. Aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja… Kalaupun.. Kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi…"

"Tidak butuhyang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Shuhua yang penuh cinta kepada Seonho itu menyulut kemarahan Guanlin. Dengan kasar direngggutnya Shuhua ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini??!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Guanlin mencium bibir Shuhua. Pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana. Melumat bibir Shuhua dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya.Oh! Betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh, betapa dia merindukan perempuan ini!!

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap. Dipeluknya tubuh Shuhua erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Shuhua yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Aroma Guanlin, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Shuhua membalas pelukan dan lumatan Guanlin.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, sampai kemudian Guanlin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Guanlin menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Shuhua, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Guanlin mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu. Kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada.

"Jangan bilang kautidak merindukan sentuhanku," bisik Guanlin lembut.

Shuhua memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng. "Akutidakmerindukannya," erangnya mencoba melawan.

Guanlin menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Shuhua dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Shuhua gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong," bisik Guanlin di telinga Shuhua. "Tapitubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku. Tubuhmu merindukanku, Shuhua, danaku merindukanmu," bisik Guanlin di sela-sela kecupannya.

Shuhua mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Guanlin. Dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering malam-malam dia berbaring sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Seonho. Dia merindukan Guanlin. Merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Guanlin di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Shuhua menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Seonho, Seonhonya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Shuhua. "Aku merindukanmu, Guanlin." Pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Guanlin. Membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Shuhua terpaku.

Guanlin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Shuhua agar menatapnya. "Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan." Guanlin mendesak ketika Shuhua menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi, Shuhua. Aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Shuhua menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata obsidian yang berbinar-binar itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Guanlin," gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan." Guanlin memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Shuhua. "Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu…"

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu. Sampai kemudian Guanlin menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Seonho."

"Jangan!!!" Shuhua langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan. "Jangan, Guanlin!!"

Mata Guanlin berkilat-kilat. "Kau harusmenentukanperasaanmu, Shuhua. Aku atau Seonho. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu," gumamnya tegas.

Shuhua menangis lagi. Tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipi Guanlin. Lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Guanlin… Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Seonho lebih membutuhkan aku. Tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat. Kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku," gumam Shuhua lembut.

Ketika Guanlin membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Shuhua.

"Jadi akudikalahkankarena aku hebat?" Suara Guanlin terdengar begitu pedih. "Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Seonho dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Guanlin!!!" Shuhua berseru spontan, terkejut. "Jangan pernah…. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau… Kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Guanlin melihat air mata Shuhua yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut. Kemudian Guanlin merangkum pipi Shuhua dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan.

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Guanlin.

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia, itu saja. Kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku cuma mau bilang... Aku udah _update_ seri kedua dari _Passionate of Love._ Kalau A Romantic Story about Shuhua kan seri pertama. Aku tetap pakai Heejin sebagai _heroine_ utama. Ngga kalah seru, kok dari cerita ini. Kalau cerita ini Shuhua itu penyayang dan penyabar, cerita sebelah Heejin itu panas dan berapi-api. Ditambah Jihoon juga keras kepala. Cerita ini 'kan keras kepalanya Guanlin dinetralkan sama sifat sabar Shuhua. Cerita sebelah, keras kepalanya Jihoon ditentang sama sifat penantang Heejin hehe.** **Yaudah, sekian. Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


	16. 14 (!)

Sejak saat itu, Guanlin seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Shuhua. Shuhua merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Seonho sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Yuqi dan Suster Hyuna mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Hyuna memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Shuhua, dan Yuqi sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Seonho dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Yuqi, Guanlin memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Shuhua terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh ya, dia merindukan Guanlin, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Shuhua mencintai Guanlin. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Guanlin, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan _apartment_ nya." Seonho memecah keheningan, menatap Shuhua dengan sedikit menyelidik. Dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Shuhua begitu murung.

"Aku yang membujuknya." Yuqi yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Shuhua pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Seonho itu. "Guanlin adalah sahabat suamiku. Aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Guanlin mau meminjamkan _apartment_ itu, toh _apartment_ itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Shuhua dan Suster Hyuna menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian Yuqi menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Shuhua mendorong kursi roda Seonho memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk, tanpa sadar Shuhua mengernyit. Semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Guanlin. Makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

" _Apartment_ yang sangat bagus. Kita beruntung, Shuhua. Bosmu sangat baik." Seonho mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Shuhua sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Shuhua memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu… Shuhua melirik kamarnya, tempat Guanlin juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! Dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Seonho selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Hyuna menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Seonho tertidur pulas, Yuqi menyeduh teh dan mengajak Shuhua duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa." Yuqi membuka percakapan, menatap Shuhua dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Shuhua melonjak, tahu siapa yang diisyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Shuhua pelan.

Yuqi tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Shuhua.

"Kau itu baik hati, ya. Sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya." Dengan pelan Yuqi meletakkan cangkirnya. "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka. Tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon." Yuqi terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Shuhua. "Yah…. Dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Shuhua memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"Dia menderita, Shuhua…" desah Yuqi kemudian. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah…" Shuhua tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Penderitaan Guanlin serasa mengiris-iris hatinya. "Sudah, aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Yuqi menarik napas. "Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Yuqi yang menggantung membuat Shuhua menoleh, tertarik. "Pesan?"

Yuqi menggangguk. "Ya, sebuah pesan… Malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restorannya." Lalu Yuqi menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel, dan Shuhua mengernyit. Hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Guanlin.

 **~J~**

Shuhua merasa tidak nyaman. Pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobi, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Guanlin malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Guanlin, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu, Nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Shuhua.

"Eh saya… Saya Shuhua… Saya sudah ditunggu…"

"Nona Shuhua." Petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh. "Silahkan, Anda sudah ditunggu. Mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu, Shuhua melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restoran yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Guanlin, duduk dengan pakaian resminya. Mata Guanlin sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Shuhua mendekat, Guanlin berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Shuhua duduk.

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," gumam Guanlin lembut.

Shuhua mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Guanlin.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi," gumam Shuhua pelan.

Guanlin menggangguk. "Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Guanlin menuangkan anggur ke gelas Shuhua.

Shuhua mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Guanlin tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Shuhua langsung merona dan Guanlin terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar. Guanlin menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Shuhua mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Guanlin menggenggam tangan Shuhua lalu mengecupnya. "Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Shuhua mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti, Shuhua juga ingin merasakan pelukan Guanlin.

Dengan lembut Guanlin menghela Shuhua, melangkah ke lantai atas.

Ketika Guanlin membuka pintu kamar, Shuhua menatap Guanlin bingung, dan Guanlin tertawa menyadari kebingungan Shuhua.

"Yah… Kamar yang sama… Kuakui… Aku memang agak sedikit sentimental." Guanlin mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona. "Kupikir… Tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Shuhua tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Guanlin membimbingnya memasuki kamar.

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Guanlin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan." Dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik. "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!!" Shuhua langsung berseru keras, menolak. "Jangan, Guanlin. Itu… Itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku." Guanlin menarik tangan Shuhua, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ke tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Shuhua berusaha melepaskan cincin itu. "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Guanlin…" Shuhua merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata. Dan Guanlin mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut.

"Shuhua," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Astaga… Shuhua…. Shuhua… Betapa aku merindukanmu…"

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan….

 **~J~**

Guanlin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Shuhua lembut.

"Kau mabuk, ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Shuhua membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Shuhua hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Guanlin, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Guanlin.

Guanlin terkekeh geli. "Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut." Dengan lembut Guanlin mengecup telinga Shuhua, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini, Shuhua…."

Dengan lembut Guanlin menghela Shuhua ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan. "Selama ini kita berhubungan seks… Tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan…. Bercinta."

Guanlin menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Shuhua dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Shuhua.

"Hmm, kau senang, sayang? Kau menyukainya, ya?" Dengan penuh perasaan dikecupinya semua permukaan kulit Shuhua.

Shuhua merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Guanlin yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang. Dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Guanlin mengecupi jemarinya. Ketika Guanlin menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Guanlin mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Guanlin lembut. Dan Shuhua pun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Guanlin.

 **~J~**

Guanlin memeluk tubuh Shuhua yang lunglai dan terlelap. Tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Shuhua mabuk malam ini, agar Shuhua tidak waspada. Agar Shuhua tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Shuhua hamil.

Guanlin memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Shuhua dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Shuhua. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Shuhua bahagia bersama Seonhonya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Shuhua. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Guanlin merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Shuhua dengan cara apapun. Jika Shuhua tidak mau memilihnya, maka Guanlin akan memaksa Shuhua memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Guanlin mengecup dahi Shuhua yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Shuhua yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

 _Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini,_ pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Shuhua. Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Shuhua. Guanlin tidak bisa menahan diri. Pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Shuhua di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Shuhua.

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad. "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu." Guanlin berbicara sambil mengecup perut Shuhua.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80% Guanlin sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat. Ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua, kemungkinan Shuhua hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Shuhua. Dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Shuhua terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Guanlin.

"Guanlin?" Shuhua bertanya-tanya kenapa Guanlin mengecup perutnya.

Guanlin tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Shuhua. Tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi," gumam Guanlin serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Shuhua penuh gairah.

 _Guanlin berbeda dengan tadi,_ pikir Shuhua. Kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Shuhua kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Shuhua dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Shuhua penuh gairah.

"Kau milikku, Shuhua," gumam Guanlin parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Shuhua.

 **~J~**

Shuhua terbangun dalam pelukan Guanlin. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Shuhua makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Guanlin mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Shuhua.

Shuhua memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Guanlin. Menghirup aroma Guanlin kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Shuhua menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Guanlin sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Seonho terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Seonho benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Guanlin?

Shuhua mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Guanlin. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Seonho. Seonho yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Seonho yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Shuhua tidak ada di sampingnya. Seonho lebih membutuhkan Shuhua dibandingkan Guanlin. Tanpa Shuhua, Seonho akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Shuhua, Guanlin akan tetap kuat. Guanlin bisa mencari Shuhua-Shuhua yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Seonho hanya memiliki satu Shuhua.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Guanlin. Ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Shuhua memutuskan bertindak egois. _Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku,_ desah Shuhua dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Guanlin, pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Shuhua tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu. Dia butuh merasakan pelukan Guanlin untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Guanlin.

Pelukan Guanlin tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Shuhua.

"Dingin?" tanyanya serak.

Shuhua mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata obsidian itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Guanlin meraih dagu Shuhua dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat. "Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi, Shuhua menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Guanlin, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Guanlin, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini di hatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Guanlin, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Guanlin nanti. Lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Shuhua yang berkecamuk, Guanlin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Shuhua erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Guanlin membuat Shuhua setengah tertidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi," bisik Guanlin lembut, menggugah Shuhua dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Shuhua mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Guanlin lembut. "Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." Tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Guanlin, takut akan reaksi Guanlin karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Guanlin langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Shuhua dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Shuhua menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Guanlin. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya, hingga ke bibirnya yang tebal dan penuh. Bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Shuhua…" Guanlin mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Shuhua di wajahnya. Tangannya lalu menahan jemari Shuhua di bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Mata obsidiannya membuka dan menatap Shuhua bagai api yang menyala, "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini," gumam Guanlin misterius.

Shuhua mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Guanlin yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Guanlin?

Tapi sebelum Shuhua bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Guanlin sudah meggulingkan tubuh Shuhua dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

 **~J~**

Shuhua membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan Yuqi sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Yuqi tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Shuhua. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Shuhua sengaja meminta Guanlin memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Seonho belum bangun. Semalam pun ia berangkat setelah yakin Seonho sudah tertidur pulas.

"Seonho belum bangun," jawab Yuqi tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Shuhua.

Shuhua menarik napas lega. "Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Yuqi mengangguk. "Suster Hyuna memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa." Yuqi tersenyum lembut kepada Shuhua. "Kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Shuhua memerah mendengar ucapan Yuqi yang penuh arti itu. "Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat aku buru-buru pulang demi Seonho," bisik Shuhua pelan.

Yuqi terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan." Suara Yuqi berubah serius. "Dan setelah semalam pun kau tetap pada keputusanmu, Shuhua?"

Shuhua tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Aku harus terus bersama Seonho. Dia membutuhkanku," jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Yuqi tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum, Shuhua menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

 _Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Guanlin._ Pikir Yuqi miris ketika Shuhua berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Yuqi tahu kalau Shuhua sama tersiksanya dengan Guanlin. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Shuhua. Memarahi ketidak egoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Shuhua mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Yuqi merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Shuhua berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Shuhua, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Yuqi teringat pertemuannya dengan Guanlin ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari Eropa beberapa hari lalu. Mata Guanlin saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

 _"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."_ _Wajah Yuqi memucat mendengar nada_ final _dalam ucapan Guanlin._ _"Astaga, Guanlin. Kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Shuhua, 'kan?" Berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Guanlin menculik Shuhua dan membawanya pergi. Atau kemungkinan Guanlin akan menyingkirkan Seonho dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa_ _dilakukan Guanlin dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Yuqi takut Guanlin kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu._ _Guanlin menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku," gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama._ _Yuqi menganga mendengarnya._ _"Apa?" Yuqi sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya. Dia butuh mendengar lagi._ _"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku," gumam Guanlin penuh tekad._ _"Kau sudah gila ya, Guanlin??" Suara Yuqi meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Guanlin._ _Tapi Guanlin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Yuqi. Dia tetap tenang dan berpikir. "Jika Shuhua mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Seonho, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara –dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan– agar aku bisa mengklaim Shuhua."_ _"Kau gila!" seru Yuqi tidak setuju. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Seonho?? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Shuhua juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Seonho."_ Jiejie _pikir mereka saja yang menderita, hah??" sela Guanlin keras, membuat Yuqi tertegun. "Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan!! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Shuhua tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku!! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!!"_ _"Guanlin.." Yuqi melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Guanlin. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Seonho ternyata menerima kondisi Shuhua apa adanya dan kemudian Shuhua memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Seonho?"_ _"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Guanlin dingin. "Aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Shuhua memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya. Kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."_ _"Kejam sekali." Yuqi bergumam spontan._ _Guanlin mengangguk tidak membantah. "Ya, memang kejam sekali," jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya._

Dan sekarang Yuqi duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi.

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Shuhua kalau Guanlin benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Guanlin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Panjang 'kan _chapter_ kali ini~**


	17. 15

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Guanlin menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Shuhua lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Yuqi, Shuhua kembali bekerja di perusahaan Guanlin. Lagipula bujukan Yuqi ada benarnya juga, Shuhua butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu, Guanlin, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor. Jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Shuhua masih berpapasan dengan Wooseok. Lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Guanlin tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Guanlin sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Shuhua merindukan Guanlin. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Guanlin, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri. Kadang dia menatap _lift_ khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Guanlin dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Guanlin keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Guanlin, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa, Guanlin seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Shuhua.

Sore itu Shuhua melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai. Dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Seonho dan Yuqi. Yuqi sudah mendapat izin Guanlin menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Seonho. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Seonho sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Seonho akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Shuhua melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Seonho sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang Yuqi menuangkan teh untuknya. Sepertinya _session_ terapi sudah selesai.

Seonho mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Shuhua dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, sayang."

Dengan senyum pula Shuhua melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Seonho. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya. "Bagaimana _session_ terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Seonho tertawa dan Shuhua mengamatinya dengan bahagia. Seonho banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Seonho sudah menjadi Seonhonya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali, _noona,_ sampai keringatku bercucuran. Tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini," jelas Seonho bahagia.

Shuhua membelalakkan matanya senang. "Benarkah?" Dengan gembira ditatapnya Yuqi. "Benarkah, dokter?"

Yuqi mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum. "Perkembangan Hoho sangat pesat, Shuhua. Aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Shuhua memeluk Seonho erat-erat. "Oh, aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya, sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Seonho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shuhua sambil mengerutkan alisnya. " _Noona_ , badanmu panas."

Gantian Shuhua yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri. "Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Seonho menoleh ke arah Yuqi. " _Jiejie_ , badannya panas, bukan?"

Yuqi segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Shuhua lembut. "Benar, kau panas, Shuhua. Apakah kau terserang flu?"

Shuhua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak pilek ataupun batuk, dokter. Tapi ada masalah dengan perutku, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memuntahkan makanan yang kumakan, makanya badanku terasa lemah dan…"

"Memuntahkan makanan?" Yuqi mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Shuhua menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan Yuqi menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Yuqi lagi.

Shuhua tampak berpikir. "Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena _maag_ , _noona_?" Seonho menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin." Shuhua mengusap perutnya. "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Yuqi mengikuti arah tangan Shuhua dan menatap perut Shuhua. "Kau tampak pucat, Shuhua. Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Hoho."

Shuhua menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Seonho. "Aku berbaring dulu, ya," bisiknya lembut dan Seonho mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Shuhua.

Seperginya Shuhua, Yuqi memijit kaki Seonho untuk _session_ pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras. Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya…. Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Shuhua sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

" _Jiejie_?" Seonho yang menyadari kalau Yuqi melamun menegurnya hingga Yuqi tergeragap. " _Jiejie_ tidak apa-apa?"

Yuqi berdehem salah tingkah. "Ah, maafkan aku, Hoho. Aku sedang memikirkan Shuhua."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya _jiejie_ memeriksa Shuhua _noona_ dulu. Aku juga mencemaskannya, _jie._ " Seonho tersenyum melihat Yuqi ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa-apa, _jie._ Aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Shuhua _noona_ dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Yuqi bergegas menyusul Shuhua ke kamarnya.

Shuhua sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Yuqi duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Shuhua lagi. Panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Aku muntah-muntah lagi barusan, dokter." Shuhua memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh _mint_ untukmu. Untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." _Obat untuk wanita hamil._ Yuqi mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Shuhua. Shuhua hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuqi kembali datang dan membantu Shuhua duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh _mint_ itu. Setelah itu dia membaringkan Shuhua yang lemas di ranjang. Shuhua meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur. "Terima kasih, dokter. Tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Yuqi tersenyum lembut. "Cobalah untuk tidur," gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Seonho yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Yuqi meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor telepon Guanlin.

Guanlin memang menghilang dari kehidupan Shuhua, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Shuhua. Lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang se _detail-detail_ nya dari Yuqi setiap saat. Dan menurut Yuqi, Guanlin berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

" _Jiejie_." Guanlin mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Guanlin." Yuqi berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana.

Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Guanlin memecah keheningan. "Dia hamil." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan _test_ urin dan _test_ lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil. Dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." Kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Guanlin.

"Aku akan melakukan _test_ urin dulu, Guanlin. Kau tak bisa…."

"Aku akan segera kesana." Dan Guanlin menutup telepon. Membiarkan Yuqi ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Guanlin.

 _Guanlin mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Seonho dan Shuhua? Dasar!_ Yuqi berniat menunggu Guanlin di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Guanlin bertindak gegabah. Lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Shuhua belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Yuqi menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Guanlin lama sekali? Apakah Guanlin membatalkan niatnya kemari? Yuqi mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Seonho mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu.

Yuqi menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai, Hoho. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Seonho balas tersenyum. "Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar. Bagaimana keadaan _noona_?"

Yuqi menarik napas, "Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya. Kasihan, sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Seonho mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu. "Dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Hoho." Yuqi menyela dengan lembut. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, 'kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Shuhua melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" Suara Seonho menjadi pelan. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Hoho…." Yuqi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. _Wooseok_ _oppa_.

" _Oppa_?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, " _Oppa,_ kau tahu di mana Guanlin? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang….."

"Yuqi, Guanlin kecelakaan di tol."

 **~J~**

"Shuhua." Dengan lembut Yuqi menggoyangkan pundak Shuhua yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Seonho mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah, Shuhua membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah Yuqi yang pucat pasi. Dengan segera dia duduk. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Shuhua menahannya sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa, dokter? Hoho kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini," gumam Seonho dalam senyum.

Shuhua menatap Seonho dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap Yuqi yang begitu pucat pasi.

"Shuhua, aku…. Ah, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat… Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa, dokter?" Shuhua mulai tegang ketika Yuqi tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Guanlin, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol. Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya. Wooseok _oppa_ juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana."

"Apa?" Warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Shuhua, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa. "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!!"

Seonho mengamati kepanikan Shuhua dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Shuhua tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Guanlin benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Guanlin 'kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau….. Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Seonho, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Shuhua mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya. Ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Guanlin dengan Shuhua?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Shuhua. Dia terus-menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Seonho dulu. Dan Shuhua tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Guanlin. Ya Tuhan!! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Guanlin. Dia belum sempat mengatakan… Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia… Bahwa dia mencintai Guanlin.

Shuhua berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat, sementara Yuqi mendorong kursi roda Seonho di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Guanlin.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada. Kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Guanlin tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih utuh, dan ketika Guanlin memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Shuhua dengan mata obsidiannya yang menyala-nyala.

Shuhua pingsan.

 **~J~**

Guanlin berteriak memanggil Shuhua, begitu juga dengan Yuqi dan Seonho yang ada di belakang Shuhua. Tapi Shuhua pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar, Guanlin menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Shuhua. Perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Guanlin menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja," gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Shuhua menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dipeluknya Shuhua dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya," gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja." Guanlin bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang." Guanlin menepuk pipi Shuhua, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi. Dengan panik, Guanlin menoleh ke arah Yuqi di pintu, mengabaikan Seonho. "Dia tidak apa-apa, _jiejie_?"

Yuqi mendorong Seonho mendekat, lalu menyentuh Shuhua. "Dia demam, Guanlin. Dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia _shock._ " Yuqi menatap Guanlin tajam. "Dan kau.. Kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini?? Apakah kau mabuk??"

Guanlin mengeryit. "Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." Saat itulah Shuhua bergerak membuka mata. "Ah, sayang….. Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Shuhua mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Guanlin ada di dekatnya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Guanlin, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Guanlin yang ada di depannya.

Dengan lembut Guanlin meraih tangan Shuhua dan mengecupnya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Shuhua membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Guanlin, merasakan kulit Guanlin yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Guanlin kecelakaan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Guanlin lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernapas di dunia ini. Biarpun Shuhua tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Guanlin bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Guanlin masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Shuhua merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi." Suara Shuhua bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Guanlin. "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Guanlin meraih kedua tangan Shuhua dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan. "Sekarang tidurlah, sayang. Aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Guanlin mengusap dahi Shuhua yang panas, membuat pikiran Shuhua melayang. Dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Guanlin di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Shuhua akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Yuqi mencoba menarik perhatian Guanlin. Lelaki itu menatap Shuhua dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Shuhua sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Yuqi lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Guanlin menyadari kehadiran Seonho, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Guanlin berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya," gumamnya terus terang, membuat Yuqi tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Seonho.

Seonho hanya terdiam, menatap Shuhua yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih. "Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan.

Guanlin mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya. "Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu," sambungnya getir.

Seonho menghela napas. "Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Yuqi menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Guanlin. "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah." Yuqi mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Shuhua yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo," sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Guanlin akan membantah.

Semula Guanlin akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Seonho, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Yuqi benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya. Pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Guanlin mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara," gumamnya pada Seonho, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja," sela Yuqi mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Seonho dan mendorongnya keluar. "Ayo, Hoho. Kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat," bisiknya lembut dan mendorong Seonho keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Yuqi mendorong Seonho sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Seonho. Suasana hening, dan Seonho hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Yuqi menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Seonho sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" gumam Seonho serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Yuqi menghela napas mendengarnya. "Ceritanya panjang…"

"Aku punya banyak waktu," sela Seonho tak sabar. "Jelaskan semuanya."

"Shuhua tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu, kau tahu," gumam Yuqi sedih. "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Shuhua putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Guanlin… Biaya operasimu… Operasi ginjalmu -dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu– sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Shuhua sudah habis. Dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan… Jadi… Jadi Shuhua memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Guanlin."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Seonho pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Shuhua menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya!! Oh Tuhan, Seonho tidak pernah peduli apakah Shuhua masih suci atau tidak, baginya Shuhuanya adalah Shuhua yang sama. Tapi… Mengetahui bahwa Shuhua melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Shuhua menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Guanlin, atasan Shuhua _noona_ itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan," desis Seonho marah.

Yuqi menggeleng, "Tidak seperti itu, Hoho. Guanlin sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau. Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Shuhua, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Guanlin mencintai Shuhua tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Karena itu mungkin Guanlin menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Shuhua adalah menerima tawarannya."

Seonho mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Yuqi. Hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Shuhua _noona_ tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan. "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya…"

Yuqi menyentuh pundak Seonho lembut. "Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas. "Shuhua mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu. Jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia hanya kasihan padaku. Tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Guanlin kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Shuhua _noona_ lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Guanlin memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Shuhua memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Guanlin mencintai Shuhua, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Shuhua."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Shuhua _noona_? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… Aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki _noona_ …"

Yuqi menggeleng. "Guanlin yang dulu memang seperti itu. Tapi ketika bersama Shuhua, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Guanlin benar-benar mencintai Shuhua. Aku mengenal Guanlin sejak dulu, kau tahu. Dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila-gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Seonho menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, _jiejie_ ingin aku yang melepaskan Shuhua _noona_?"

Yuqi mengangkat bahunya pedih. "Keputusan ada di tanganmu… Shuhua sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Guanlin."

Seonho memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan. "Aku sangat mencintai Shuhua _noona,_ " gumamnya perih.

Air mata Yuqi mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Seonho. Pelan dia berjongkok di depan Seonho dan memeluk lelaki itu. Seonho tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, Hoho. Kau tak perlu melepaskan Shuhua kalau kau tak bisa," bisik Yuqi lembut, mengusap kepala Seonho di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Seonho menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam. Lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yuqi, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Shuhua _noona_ menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku. Tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaannya kepada Guanlin tadi. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Guanlin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter_ berikutnya tamat, lho~**


	18. 16

Shuhua masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Yuqi menungguinya. Sementara Guanlin yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Seonho sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shuhua _noona_?" tanya Seonho, menyadari kehadiran Guanlin tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Yuqi _jiejie_ sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Guanlin berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Seonho, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Guanlin mengangguk meski tahu Seonho tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Seonho menghela napas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat," jawab Guanlin cepat, tulus.

Seonho memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Guanlin kepada Shuhua. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Shuhua dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Shuhua ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan dikalahkan. Tapi Seonho menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Shuhua, demi kebahagiaan Shuhuanya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku," gumam Guanlin jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Seonho yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku…" Guanlin mengehela napas. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Shuhua darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Seonho mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu. Yuqi belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Yuqi ingin Seonho mendengar sendiri dari mulut Guanlin.

"Shuhua tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Guanlin penuh penyesalan. "Aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku… Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan sedih. "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Shuhua _noona_ tidak seperti itu," geram Seonho marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu." Guanlin setuju. "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? Lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? Aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Shuhua dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Seonho merenung.

Sekali lagi Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata dia memang hanya menginginkan uangku. Aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Guanlin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku… Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Seonho memejamkan matanya. "Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu." Guanlin tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Shuhua. "Hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Seonho menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Shuhua.

"Yah… Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki." Seonho menghela napas. "Aku akan melepaskan Shuhua _noona_."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Guanlin sedih. "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga. Terapi ini berhasil dan Yuqi _jiejie_ meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Seonho pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?" Seonho mengernyit menatap Guanlin ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Shuhua darimu."

Seonho tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus. "Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya... _Hyung_..."

Guanlin terdiam, Seonho juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Guanlin mengaku. "Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu…"

"Tentang apa?" Mau tak mau Seonho merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Guanlin.

Sesaat Guanlin tampak kesulitan berbicara. "Aku… Aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Shuhua darimu. Aku pikir kalau Shuhua tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Seonho, langsung waspada.

Guanlin tertawa getir. "Bukan… Rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun… Kau tahu… Aku ingin sengaja membuat Shuhua hamil… Agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Seonho terdiam. Pengakuan Guanlin ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Guanlin memanipulasi kepolosan Shuhuanya.

"Dasar brengsek," geram Seonho pelan.

Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya memang, aku brengsek. Aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Shuhua. Aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" tanya Seonho kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Shuhua.

Guanlin mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Seonho. Tapi mau tak mau Seonho melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Guanlin. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Shuhua _noona_ , putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Shuhua…

"Yuqi _jiejie_ tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Shuhua, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan _test_ , aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan. Kau dalam perjalanan menemui Shuhua _noona_?"

Guanlin tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh," gumam Seonho getir. Dan Guanlin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seonho. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Seonho menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Shuhua _noona_ , bukan demi kamu, _hyung_. Jadi ingat saja, kapanpun _hyung_ berani-berani membuat Shuhua _noona_ tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Guanlin tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya. "Aku berjanji, kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

 **~J~**

Ketika Shuhua membuka matanya, dia mendapati Seonho duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Shuhua langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Seonho. Ya Tuhan!! Apa yang dipikirkan Seonho ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi?? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Seonho menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring," gumamnya lembut.

Shuhua menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Seonho dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Hoho, aku…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya, _noona_. Dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Shuhua pucat pasi. "Tahu apa? Mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang _noona_ dan Guanlin _hyung_ , dan perasaan _noona_ kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada…"

"Sttttt." Seonho menghentikan kata-kata Shuhua. "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi, _noona._ Aku sudah tahu semuanya, _noona_ begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan." Seonho menghela napasnya pedih. "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaan _noona_ mau _noona_ korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Shuhua mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun, Hoho. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku…"

Dengan lembut Seonho meraih tangan Shuhua dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, _noona_ sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu." Dengan lembut Seonho menoleh ke arah pintu. " _Hyung_ ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemui _noona_. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya pada _noona_ begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku pada _noona_ ," desah Seonho getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Air mata mulai menetes di pipi Shuhua, dan Seonho mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintai _noona_ sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar _noona_ bahagia. Dan dia rela dibenci oleh _noona_ agar _noona_ bahagia." Seonho tersenyum lembut. "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjaga _noona_."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Shuhua mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya," gumam Seonho sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Shuhua. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Shuhua. Kebebasan yang akan diberikan pada Shuhua akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Seonho merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Shuhua. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Shuhua pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus bertanya kepada _noona._ Apakah _noona_ mencintai Guanlin _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Shuhua tertegun.

"Hoho… Aku…"

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu, _noona_ ," bisik Seonho lembut, mendorong Shuhua agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Guanlin yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Shuhua.

 _Kumohon katakan Ya,_ bisik Guanlin dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam. _Kumohon katakan Ya, kau mencintaiku, Shuhua._

Di dalam ruangan Shuhua tertegun, menatap Seonho. Menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Seonho akhirnya mendengarnya?

Shuhua menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya, Hoho," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik. "Ya, aku mencintai Guanlin, aku sangat mencintainya." Air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Seonho mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Guanlin di sana. _Kau dengar itu,_ hyung Gumamnya dalam hati. _Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya…_

Di luar, Guanlin memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Shuhua itu. Dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Shuhua hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Guanlin harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Shuhua. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Shuhua, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu, _noona._ Kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Hoho…"

Seonho tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yuqi _jiejie_ mengajakku ke Jerman. Di sana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Shuhua membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi. "Hoho…. Kau akan pergi??"

Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. _Noona_ sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Shuhua tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Seonho. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Seonho mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Shuhua.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf." Seonho tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Seonho melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Shuhua.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Shuhua _noona_ , tunanganku yang berharga. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terima kasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku. Terima kasih karena pernah mencintaiku." Dengan lembut Seonho mengecup jemari Shuhua yang terpaku. "Sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Shuhua. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur-aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa. Akhirnya dengan pelan Shuhua duduk lalu memeluk Seonho erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih, Hoho. Aku mencintaimu," isak Shuhua pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Suara Seonho bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

 **~J~**

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Yuqi hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Shuhua merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Yuqi bersikeras agar dia tetap dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Shuhua mulai bertanya-tanya.

Seonho sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh Yuqi, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Shuhua sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Guanlin? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Guanlin tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap. Shuhua menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" Suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Shuhua terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Guanlin duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Shuhua mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Guanlin tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Shuhua. "Sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Shuhua menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku… Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi."

Guanlin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Seonho, Shuhua." Guanlin segera berseru ketika melihat Shuhua akan menyela kata-katanya. "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." Suara Guanlin tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Shuhua merasa geli, ini Guanlinnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini Guanlin yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya, Guanlin," jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Guanlin yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Shuhua, terpana.

"Apa?" Guanlin bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Shuhua tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Guanlin yang berkerut bingung. Mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya, Guanlin. Aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Guanlin seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Shuhua, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Guanlin merengkuh Shuhua, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan… Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Shuhua. "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Shuhua membalas pelukan Guanlin dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi." Guanlin mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya. "Aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Shuhua patuh.

Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Shuhua lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Shuhua masih memakai cincin dari Seonho, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Shuhua, disentuhnya cincin Seonho di sana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Guanlin tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Shuhua menggeleng, Shuhua tahu itu. Tapi Shuhua menghargai Guanlin yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Guanlin melepaskan cincin pertunangan Shuhua dengan Seonho, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Shuhua yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Shuhua tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Guanlin. Bukannya bertanya 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?' Lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Shuhua mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Guanlin.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Guanlin memerah. Shuhua jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau… Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu…." Guanlin tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu. "Kau… Sedang mengandung anakku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Shuhua ternganga. Itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Guanlin sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasrat pun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Shuhua tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Shuhua menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya. Shuhua tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Guanlin menginginkannya. Shuhua tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Guanlin sengaja….

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Shuhua menatap Guanlin dengan waspada. "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Guanlin agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Shuhua tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan." Dengan angkuh Guanlin mengangkat dagunya. "Aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Shuhua memucat sedikit marah. "Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Guanlin menggenggam tangan Shuhua erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil…"

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hati, melelehkan kemarahan Shuhua. Dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Guanlin dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku," gumam Shuhua, teringat keanehan perilaku Guanlin saat itu.

"Ya." Guanlin tersenyum bangga. "Saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya." Guanlin mengangkat bahu. "Aku konyol sekali, ya."

Shuhua tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Guanlin yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Shuhua tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Shuhua mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Guanlin mengikuti gerakan Shuhua. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Shuhua, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana," gumam Guanlin setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Shuhua berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." Dahi Guanlin berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Shuhua, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. "Pasti, seperti pemain sepak bola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." Dahi Guanlin tetap berkerut.

Shuhua terkekeh. "Ya, seperti CEO handal." Suara Shuhua berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Shuhua berkaca-kaca, mata Guanlin berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Guanlin mengecup dahi Shuhua.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan. "Terima kasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terima kasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting, terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku." Lalu dia meraih dagu Shuhua dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Guanlin baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Shuhua yang panas dan basah. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Shuhua dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Shuhua memerah, lalu memeluk Shuhua lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Shuhua, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Shuhua tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Guanlin.

"Aku tahu, Guanlin. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka. Shuhua dengan Guanlinnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Hayoo ini terakhir, lho... :v tenang, masih ada epilo** **g kok hehe.** **_Btw_ kalian tonton _comeback_ nya istri-istriku yaa, Hann. Shuhua cantik banget. Mana ada _part solo dance_ nya lagi.** **_Btw_ selamat hari kemerdekaan!**


	19. Epilog

Shuhua mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara langkah bergema di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Guanlin, yang masuk dengan penampilan acak-acakan serta rambut berantakan. Dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Shuhua menatap Guanlin yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Shuhua berbaring. Mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Haaah…. Kupikir aku terlambat." Guanlin mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan. "Mereka bilang kau akan segera melahirkan. Aku tadi menjemput Chuntian dulu di sekolah baru ke sini."

Shuhua tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit. "Belum, Guanlin. Kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Guanlin menghela napas sambil melangkah duduk di tepi ranjang. Digenggamnya tangan Shuhua penuh kasih. "Aku panik.." Matanya menatap Shuhua cemas. "Bagaimana rasanya, sayang? Apa sakit? Apa kau merasa nyaman?"

Shuhua mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Guanlin. Kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Guanlin. "Dimana Chuntian?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Guanlin ikut menoleh ke arah pintu. "Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya. Suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan mengerubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil, sepertinya ia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari para wanita." Alis Guanlin tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Shuhua terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Lai Guanlin, seorang _playboy_ sejati," canda Shuhua sambil menahan tawa.

Shuhua menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam. Oh.. Guanlin memang tidak berubah. Dia masih pria yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata menyala ketika marah. Tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan… Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya, Guanlin masih membatasi diri. Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Guanlin ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Shuhua merasa menjadi isteri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Shuhua, Guanlin cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya. Dikecupnya jemari Shuhua, lalu matanya menatap nakal.

" _Playboy_ sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa malaikat yang mempesona," godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Shuhua memerah. Dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, ia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yang begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Guanlin meredup penuh arti. "Dan sekarang istriku yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan di bibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal.

Pipi Shuhua makin terasa panas oleh godaan Guanlin itu, dan rupanya itu membuat Guanlin gemas. Dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Shuhua, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Shuhua yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah. Ah… Betapa manisnya ciuman ini… Guanlin amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang….

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Guanlin mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Shuhua menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu apapun," gumam Suster Hyuna dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk mengerubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan Suster Hyuna, tampak Lai Chuntian, putra pertama Guanlin dan Shuhua yang berusia hampir 5 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu mewarisi seluruh ketampanan ayahnya, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita. Dan jangan lupakan, nama Chuntian sendiri merupakan pemberian Guanlin. Yang artinya _"Musim semi"._ Kebalikan dari namanya.

Chuntian meluncur turun dari gendongan Suster Hyuna begitu melihat Shuhua, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang.

Guanlin langsung mengangkat Chuntian dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya. Bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Mama~ Lihat apa yang kubawa," seru Chuntian memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Shuhua mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Chuntian. Ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya, sayang?"

"Dari para suster yang mengagumi putera kalian." Suster Hyuna mendekat dan tersenyum pada Shuhua, lalu menatap serius pada Guanlin. "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini, Guanlin. Dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi," ucapnya dalam tawa. Lalu matanya menatap serius ke arah Shuhua. "Bagaimana kondisimu, Shuhua? Apa kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Shuhua mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Guanlin. "Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi. Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat….." Wajah Shuhua tiba-tiba mengerut. "P—perutku sakit sekali…" Shuhua memegang perutnya.

Wajah Guanlin langsung pucat pasi. "Shuhua? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suster Hyuna langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan.

"S—Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi…" Shuhua menatap Guanlin panik. "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama…"

"Tahan ya, sayang.." Kali ini wajah Guanlin benar-benar pucat hingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Shuhua tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya, setengah membentak, tapi ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Shuhua. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup. " _Mianhae_ … Aku terlalu berlebihan, ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Guanlinlah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Shuhua." Suster Hyuna terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Shuhua untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin. Suster Hyuna menatap Shuhua dan tersenyum. "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Shuhua tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Guanlin yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Guanlin selalu ada. Kapanpun ia membutuhkannya, Guanlin selalu ada untuknya.

Perasaan Shuhua menjadi hangat. Kenangan akan hari kelahiran Chuntian, putera pertama mereka, menyeruak. Ketika itu ia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Guanlin mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu. Dan mereka sampai tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Chuntian pun, Guanlin ada di sampingnya. Ketika Shuhua mengerang, Guanlin mengerang, seolah ikut merasakan sakit. Dan selama proses itu, Guanlin menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan bagi Shuhua.

Shuhua meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita di dunia.." bisik Shuhua dalam senyum, menenangkan Guanlin.

 **~J~**

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar. Selama proses itu, Guanlin terus mendampingi Shuhua, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya Lai Lihua, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi itu sangat cantik sesuai dengan namanya yang memiliki arti indah dan elegan. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidur pun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambutnya lebat dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Shuhua mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dengan sayang. Gerakannya membuat Lihua terbangun. Bayi kecil itu membuka mata bulatnya, mata yang serupa dengan mata ibunya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Guanlin, yang duduk di tepi ranjang, terkekeh melihatnya. "Satu lagi keturunan Lai yang keras kepala," ucapnya geli melihat Lihua yang menangis. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui.

Shuhua membalas senyum Guanlin, lalu menyusui Lihua. "Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh." Diusapnya dahi Lihua dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Seperti ibunya," bisik Guanlin lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Putri tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya."

Shuhua tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Guanlin dan melanjutkan menyusui Lihua. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lihua rupanya sudah kenyang, ia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan isapan bibir mungilnya di _nipple_ ibunya. Tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Shuhua.

Shuhua mengamati Guanlin yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Chuntian, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk di pangkuan Guanlin, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Shuhua dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, ia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Shuhua bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini.

"Jihoon _hyung_ dan Heejin _noona_ akan datang menengok segera setelah sampai kemari. Mereka masih tertahan di bandara Paris." Guanlin tersenyum. "Aku rasa perjalanan bulan madu kedua mereka bersama si malaikat kecil itu, Cheonsa, pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan mengajakmu ke Paris lagi kalau kau sudah sehat."

Shuhua tersenyum lembut. Yah, Heejin sudah menghubunginya sebelum ini, bercerita bahwa Jihoon mengajaknya dan Cheonsa ke makam Jieun. Hubungan Jihoon dan Heejin, meskipun awalnya penuh dengan permusuhan, sekarang menjadi begitu baik dan mesra. Shuhua benar-benar ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, dan Seonho menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat." Guanlin tersenyum lembut. "Kata Seonho, dengan terapi dari Yuqi _jiejie_ dan teman ahlinya di sana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang. Dan beberapa hari lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya." Mata Guanlin melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Shuhua yang berkaca-kaca. "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan Eunbin, perempuan yang dia ceritakan itu, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya."

Shuhua mengangguk. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Eunbin. Dia pasti perempuan yang baik. Aku bersyukur Hoho bisa menemukan kekasih sejatinya."

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu." Guanlin menggenggam tangan Shuhua. "Terima kasih waktu itu sudah memilihku, Shuhua. Terima kasih sudah menjadi isteriku, mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Shuhua, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Chuntian yang masih lelap di pangkuannya, Guanlin mengusap dahi Shuhua. Lalu merangkum pipi Shuhua di kedua tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Shuhua."

Shuhua mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Guanlin. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Guanlin."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir Shuhua. Mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah. Bibir Guanlin menikmati bibir Shuhua, mengecap rasanya dan menghirupnya. Lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Shuhua dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Shuhua.

Geliat Chuntian dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Guanlin membuat bibir mereka terlepas. Guanlin memandang Shuhua lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang luar biasa indahnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku baca arti "Chuntian" itu musim semi. Guanlin sendiri 'kan artinya musim hujan. Jadi Chuntian itu kebalilam dari namanya. Sementara Lihua aku lupa artinya apa. Udah lama aku carinya. Kalau gasalah gadis cantik apa, ya.** **Terus di akhir Seonho jadinya sama Eunbin, 'kan? Nah anggap aja Seonho nyari yang mirip mirip Shuhua gitu, ya. Soalnya Eunbin sama Shuhua 'kan ultahnya sama-sama 6 Januari 2000 :v**


End file.
